Dimension X-treme!
by LeatherLeaf
Summary: Happy 30th Anniversary TMNT! This story introduces a character from the original 80s cartoon & puts them in the mix with the new 2k12 cartoon. POST WORMQUAKE, PRE LONELY MUTATION episodes: A rebel from Dimension X crashes into the Turtle's lives! Friends are made, fights are fought, teens are angst-out and pizza is eaten. My dream episode! Don't own them but luv them 4-EVA!
1. Chapter 1

Dimension X-Treme

Happy 30th Anniversary TMNT! This story introduces a character from the original 80s cartoon and puts them in the mix with the new 2k12 cartoon. POST WORMQUAKE, PRE LONELY MUTATION OF BAXTER STOCKMAN episodes: A rebel from Dimension X crashes into the Turtle's lives! Friends are made, fights are fought, teens are angst-out and pizza is eaten. My dream episode! Please enjoy! Don't own TMNT but Love them!

…

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are at it again!

"I got you covered Donnie!" Michelangelo yells over the thunderous roar of battle as he deflects multiple ray gun shots from a group of approaching Kraang bots.

"Thanks Mikey! Just give me a few more minutes!" Donatello calls back from the alien control panel, typing frantically to shut it down. The Kraang had used it to open a gigantic dimensional portal right in the middle of Central Park… and the shadow of something big is approaching from within.

Leonardo cuts down a slew of metal monsters stalking up behind the purple-masked turtle and then dashes over to Raphael, fighting off more and more Kraang bots pouring out of the portal. They team up, shell to shell, pushing back the onslaught of alien foes.

"How much longer, Donnie?" Raphael roars at his brainy brother.

"There's no end to these drones!" Leo joins in.

"I almost got it!" Donnie counters sharply. As soon as he's about to press the button to execute the portal and send an irreparable virus through the system, a massive Kraang ship emerges. Donnie hits the button and signals to his mates. "It's shutting down! We have to get out of here!"

With that, the brothers break loose from the melee and disappear into the foliage of the park. They head straight for the nearest manhole cover. As Leo lifts the lid, a large swelling electronic noise rises in the air, followed by an earth-shaking explosion, knocking the Turtles to the ground. Donatello looks up through the branches and sees the Kraang ship rolling. He and his brothers quickly climb up a tree to investigate.

They see the ship attempt to clear the threshold before the portal completely goes out but something isn't right. Donatello places a pair of goggle binoculars over his eyes to get a better view. The Kraang ship has slowed down. Its guns are turned, firing at something within the portal. Just then a small black space cruiser speeds out of the portal and starts firing rapidly at the behemoth of a ship. "Guys! Someone just flew through the portal and is now attacking the Kraang ship!"

The tiny cruiser zips around in a seemingly erratic pattern, dodging Kraang missiles and lasers with ease. Its little ray guns don't seem to do anything at first, but then a huge ball of fire protrudes from the Kraang hull. The portal finally shuts down and half of the massive ship does not make it through. A large alarm begins to sound. The black cruiser takes a few more shots and careens away. The Kraang ship suddenly disappears into thin air, but not without ejecting two torpedoes at their tiny attacker.

"The Kraang Ship just vanished but that smaller ship is being chased by torpedoes!"

The little black cruiser is able to destroy one of the torpedoes with an anti-missile ray; the other one hits its left wing. The cruiser spins out of control and falls. The back pistons flare, flipping the craft toward the trees where the Turtles are currently perched.

"Oh no! Hit the deck, hit the deck!" Donnie screams. The brothers leap out of the way, jump down and fall back as the cruiser skids over the canopy of trees and crashes to the dirt.

Once the dust settles and the smoke clears the Turtles cautiously head toward the humming wreck. Donatello crawls onto the top of the narrow cockpit and opens it. He gasps, finding one person, unmoving, in the pilot's seat. "I'm going to unbuckle them and pull them out. Hopefully they're still..." Donnie cuts the belt of the jammed restraints and lifts the pilot out by the shoulders. Leo grabs the legs and they lay them on the ground, their head resting in Mikey's lap. Before anyone can stop him, Mikey pulls off the pilot's helmet.

Donnie yells. "No Mikey! They may not breathe our…air…"

The four teenage mutants gasp as they look upon the unconscious face of the pilot from Dimension X.

Mikey's eyes grow wide and his jaw drops open. "Dudes… she's so cute." She looks to be about his age, but with aliens, you can never really tell. Her skin reminds him of the warm color of honey mustard. Her hair is cut into a bang in the front that curls around like a pinwheel and the rest of it sits up on her head like the flame of a candle… it's the color of his bandana. Her ears are long and they point back on each side of her head. Her nose slants out like a human's but the nostrils form to her face in the shape of a 'V'… and her lips, Mikey laughs to himself, are shaped upside down, compared to an Earth girl's.

Donnie kneels beside him wanting to check for a pulse, but not quite sure where to start. "She looks like she's still alive… she's breathing faintly."

Mikey runs a finger down her cheek and she begins to stir. Her silver-colored eyes fly open and she starts to pant and cough. "She can't breath! Help me put her helmet back on!" Mikey panics. The girl grabs at the high collar of her suit and pulls up a transparent mesh of material over her mouth and nose. She takes in a deep breath and relaxes her head against Mikey's knees.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asks.

Her eyes focus on the strange, green being looking down at her. He doesn't look too dangerous, more like an overgrown pet. She feels as the three large fingers of his hand lace and lock around her gloved, six-fingered one. She stares at their hands curiously and then looks back up at him in shock. He smiles and her face turns bright red. No, really, her face is glowing red… like a stoplight.

She doesn't answer. Her eyes roll back and so does her head, out cold.

"Geez Mikey, I think you broke her." Raphael teases.

"Can it, Raph! I think she's just tired. You would be too if you took on a Kraang super ship all by yourself." Mikey pouts at the sleeping girl whose face cools back down to its original golden hue.

Sirens start to sound beyond the parameter of the park. Leo stands and looks around. "Sounds like it's time for us to vanish."

"But what about her?" Mikey asks, still holding the hand of the alien girl.

Leo sighs. "We'll have to take her with us. Since we don't yet know whose side she's on, it's best we get her to our Lair before she wakes up."

"Well, what about her space cruiser? We can't just leave it half-buried in the middle of the park." Donnie says.

"How far away is the Shellrasier from here?" Leo asks.

"It's parked behind Monticelli's on 63rd. I can have it here in five minutes." Raph says.

"Ok." Leo says. "I'll go with you. Donnie, you make sure that thing doesn't blow up on the way back to the Lair. Mikey, you take care of the girl."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Mikey says jovially.

Leo and Raph race down the sewer while Donnie makes sure the black spacecraft is safe to transport. Four minutes later the Shellraiser speeds into the park and stops with a screech. Leo tumbles out and Raph smirks at him.

"This is the last time you get to drive." Leo says as he places a hand over his lower plastron.

"We got here in time didn't we?" Raph rolls his eyes.

Michelangelo picks up the girl and gently lays her in the back of the Shellraiser. He goes and helps his brothers attach the tow line to the strange, black, space cruiser. Donnie hits few buttons and the cruiser begins to hover. He pushes another button and activates its cloaking device. "Her tech is too cool!" Donnie sings. They swiftly make their way out of the park as the lights of the NYPD blaze around the corner. The Turtles and their out-of-this-world guest head home to their underground Lair.

…

She sighs softly as her eyes open in a blurry haze. She looks up at the pipelined ceiling and silently gasps, now fully aware that she has no idea where she is. She hears beeping and machinery humming and slowly sits up. She swings her legs over the old rugged cot she'd been sleeping it and it creaks.

"So, you're finally awake." A strange voice babbles to her.

She looks to her right and sees the orange banded, green being, one of the beings that pulled her from her smoking ship. He's smiling at her again. It's a kind, welcoming smile, but to her, it's also weird. _What kind of strange creatures have white teeth?_ She thinks to herself.

She watches as the green boy gets up and calls out. "Hey guys! She's awake! Come on!"

She is surprised to see a groovy-patterned natural dome of armor on his back. It reminds her of the tiny water beasts that live in the deep yellow oceans of her home planet. Very few of her comrades would believe that she had been saved by walking, talking, Otots. Then again, stranger things have happened in her short adolescent life.

She sits up straight as three more green beings enter the room. The tallest one, wearing purple, waves at her and smiles. He starts to hit buttons on a primitive-looking contraption. The one wearing blue comes in and smiles slightly. He pulls up a chair and sits next to the orange one. The red one looks like he has a goflin stuck in his armor. He stands by the door with his arms folded, studying the alien girl.

And then, a female walks in. She looks nothing like the other four. She's slender, pale-skinned and not-at-all in the physical condition the green ones are. The red-head sits beside blue and they stare at her, smiling and mumbling to themselves in words she cannot understand. She checks the status of her atmosphere pouch and it's completely charged… she wonders why.

"Wow, she's a real alien." Aprils says.

"April, we've known aliens before her." Raph sneers.

"Yeah, but the ones who try to shoot at you and kidnap me don't count." April raises a hand to her in greeting. "Hello, my name is April. It's nice to meet you."

She looks at the pale girl's five-fingered hand with confusion. "Ee layo konna lu minyo ta hattone." She says.

"Err, derp?" Michelangelo responds.

She just blinks at him.

"Mikey…" Donatello sighs. "She's speaking her native alien language. Just hold on a sec and I'll see if my machine can translate." Donatello pushes seemingly random buttons in fast succession. The clunky contraption hums and hoots.

"So, how does your machine work Donnie?" April asks him.

"Ahem, well, April… I programmed it to detect inflections and patterns of speech that are commonly found in many Earth languages. It then constructs a paradigm based on the most general hierarchy of conversation and converts it into English. I'm not sure if it will work for an alien language, but we're about to find out." Donatello pushes the button in the sequence needed to ready the test. He places a microphone in front of their strange extra-dimensional visitor. He speaks loudly and slowly. "Ok miss, please talk here."

She just looks at him.

"Donnie, she has no idea what you're saying, remember?" Michelangelo mocks. "We have to show her what to do through a language we can all understand!"

"Music?" Raphael asks snidely.

"No, Ninja Rap!" Mikey taps her on the shoulder and points back and forth to her, himself and the microphone. He then moves close to the microphone and puts one hand over his ear canal:

"Mic check, mic check, one, two, one, two

It's Big Mike wit' my bros Red, Purple and Blue

In the black of the night, we out protectin' our hood

Bet you never seen the color green look so good

With a BOYAKASHA, my orange banner flies

I be kicking crazy mutants right between the eyes

I'm on brainy pink faces, like white on rice

If I aint swingin' my brown chucks I gotta yellow pizza slice!

Stay golden."

Michelangelo stands back and brushes off his shoulders. "Next time, Donnie, could you turn down the treble and pump the bass? Thanks."

Everyone looks at him slack-jawed. Raphael slaps his free-styling brother on the shell. "Dude, that was sick!"

"I know, I know." Michelangelo brags. He looks at the alien girl and gestures for her to speak.

She looks at the oddly archaic device. She thumps on the soft sponge and opens her mouth. She says a long string of unintelligible words into the microphone and Donatello checks the feed and progress on his screen. After about thirty seconds, Donatello holds up his hand and the alien girl stops talking.

Donatello adjusts the translation rate and monitors the download time. "It shouldn't take too long. The fuzzy logic is trying to locate similar threads of data and piece together something we can understand." Suddenly the machines rumblings get louder and louder. It shakes menacingly, almost as if it is about to explode… then it 'pings' lightly. The machine cools down and spits out a long, very long strand of white paper all over the brainy turtle. Once it's done dispensing, he finds the beginning of the tape and attempts to read it. He shakes his head. "I… well, I think I can understand but…"

"But what?" Leonardo asks.

The four brothers get into a tight huddle and whisper back and forth.

"It looks as if she speaks like… the Kraang do." Donnie murmurs.

"What does that mean?" Raphael asks.

"Is she dangerous?" Leonardo asks.

"No way guys!" Mikey argues in a hushed tone. "The Kraang are the 'Ug-mugs' trying to take over our world and she was blasting her laser cannons at them. Does she really look like she could be in cahoots with those goopy brains to you?"

They cut their eyes at the exotically beautiful girl seated stoically on the cot. They look back at each other.

"Not to me." Raphael smirks.

"Looks can be deceiving." Leonardo warns. "Donnie, can you find a way for us to ask her some questions?"

"I think so." Donatello breaks the huddle, opens one of his many drawers and pulls out a pair of headsets attached to some souped-up walkie-talkies. He turns them on and sets them to the same frequency as his translator machine. "Now that I've downloaded part of her language into my program, we may be able to communicate. He places one headset on Michelangelo's head and clips the walkie-talkie to his belt. He hands the other pair to the girl.

She looks at Michelangelo and mimics his actions, placing the headset over her ear, bending the mouthpiece in front of her lips and clipping the walkie-talkie to her own belt.

Donatello makes the final adjustments on his screen. "Okay, Mikey. Go ahead and speak to her."

Michelangelo looks at her and waves shyly. "Hello." Instantly, strange foreign words amplify out of his walkie-talkie.

"Sheesh, that's a lotta words just to say hi." Raph mumbles.

The girl speaks and her response comes through the little speaker. "I give greetings to you, the one I am greeting right now."

Leo, Raph, and April give Donnie a sickening scowl.

Mikey cringes and covers the headset microphone with his hand. "Dude! Could you please give her a voice that DOESN'T sound like the devil with a head cold? More Beauty, less Beast!"

"Sorry." Donatello says exasperatedly as he opens a window on screen and adjusts some digital knobs, hoping for a more suitable voice that matches her cool, feminine tone. "Ask her name and where she comes from."

Michelangelo nods. "My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey. And these are my brothers; Leo, Raph and Donnie. And this is our friend, April. What's your name?" He smiles widely and blinks his bright blue eyes.

She listens to her language being spoken through his device and then responds. "I am the one who is called Kala. Tell me, Michelangelo, who I can call Mikey, where is this place that is the place I am currently finding myself?"

"Kala, that's a nice name, sounds like California. Anyway, you crash-landed on our planet. It's called Earth. And this cool place is our home! What do you think?" Michelangelo says as he spreads his arms in a displaying motion.

She looks around at the dark, cavernous interior. Although there is no natural light, it's a much better setting than where she'd come from. "This 'cool place' that you call your home is a place that I find to be a very acceptable place… and a place that I hope is also a safe place." She looks at him worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry, Kala. It's really safe here." Michelangelo assures her by placing a hand on her own.

She recalls this gesture from not too long ago and remembers that he had done the same thing when he pulled her from her spacecraft. Her face begins to rouge.

"Whoa, she does speak like the Kraang do." April remarks.

Kala jumps at the all too familiar name. "Kraang? You have knowledge of the evil beings that are known as the Kraang?"

Mikey nods and looks at her sternly. "Those creepy brains came here to our dimension, trying to take over our world!" Mikey then adds with a little bravado. "They tried, but we kick their robot alien butts every time!"

Kala gasps. "You warriors must be ones who are great warriors to thwart our eternal enemies who are the Kraang. The people of my people could have really use warriors like the warriors you must be." She looks downcast.

"How do you know about the Kraang?" Mikey asks her.

Kala sets her hands in her lap. She looks that the strange beings before her. Her eyes land on Michelangelo. "I come from my home that is the planet Neutron. My people who are known as Neutrinos were once free and filled with a happiness that was a happiness that could not be surpassed. Then one day the darkness that is the Kraang came to our world that is Neutron and attacked with attacks far more advanced than that of our ancestors. The Kraang who are Kraang came to steal the land, which is our land… We who are Neutrinos were thrown into war with the Kraang, known as The White War."

"Why was it called The White War?" Mikey asks.

"The color of the blood of my people is the color that is white and much of our blood was shed during the war that was The White War… My home that is Neutron was one of many planets that were consumed by the evil that is the Kraang… My people who are the Neutrinos have been living in.

captivity under the rule of the Kraang who are Kraang for the length of time that equals to generations… My parents who are my parents and the parents before my parents have given up hope." Kala stands and clutches a fist to her chest. "But I, who is Kala and my comrades who are my comrades of the secret resistance of the evil who is the Kraang have come together and have vowed a vow to do anything to stop the Kraang who are Kraang and free our home that is Neutron and any other planets who are the planets that are tired of being under Kraang rule! May the life of Neutron be forever bright!"

Kala speaks with such passion and fortitude; she grasps the attention and respect of everyone in the room.

Michelangelo looks at his brothers and April and know that they are all thinking the same thing. "Kala, we are going to help you however we can. We got your back!" Everyone nods in agreement.

She smiles. "Any enemy that is the enemy of the Kraang is a true ally that I trust as an ally to our resistance." She bows forward regally and presses her forehead against Michelangelo's. "I give thanks to you and to the ones that are your brethren, Michelangelo, the one I can call Mikey." Her silvery eyes shine and Mikey's face overheats at how close she is to him.

And just as quickly, she sits back down on the cot. The Turtles and April are taken aback at Kala's actions, but chalk it up as a Neurtrino-like custom… no matter how awkward it seems.

"I accept your assistance by assisting me with my primary objective that is my primary concern which is to get my ship that is my ship back in functioning order so I can take my place that is the place of leader along side my comrades who are comrades of the resistance."

"You are the leader of the resistance?" Leo asks and Mikey asks her. She nods.

Donatello speaks into Mikey's headset. "I can help you with that Kala. Your ship is in our garage. I did a preliminary scan of your spacecraft and I think it's more external damage than internal. I know I can help you get it flying again."

Kala nods and stands, but then places a hand over her head and falls back down.

"Kala, are you okay?" Mikey asks.

"The answer to your question is an answer I am not sure of, Michelangelo, who I can call Mikey. I believe I am one who is tired and so, being tired, I must rest." She lies back on the cot and winces.

Mikey notices a wet stain spreading across Kala's left sleeve. "Donnie! I think she's bleeding!"

Donnie stands over Kala and has her sit up. He reaches for the closure of her collar but starts to fumble. "Uh, I need to take off, um, that is, can you undo…"

April rolls her eyes. "Move aside, Donnie." April helps Kala remove the top half of her suit. "Okay guys, you can turn around now."

They turn and see Kala; she's wearing a black iridescent tank-top underneath. The goldenrod color of her bare arm is blanched with the white blood weeping from her cut.

Donnie pulls up a stool and sits beside her. He opens up his med kit. Mikey secures the headset and walkie-talkie to him. "It's a good thing that the bleeding isn't bad. You don't need any stitches and I won't use any alcohol… I really don't know how our drugs would react to someone from a different dimension." He wipes off the cut with a clean swab, requests a sample of her blood and she agrees, and bandages her up. "I'd like to run a few tests. Leo, Raph, could you two set up my scaffolding around Kala's spacecraft in the garage? And April, could you find something else for Kala to wear? I have to see if I can fix her spacesuit as well."

"Sure thing." Raph says.

"You got it, Donnie. How soon are you going to start working on her ship?" Leo asks.

"I'll start as soon as tomorrow morning after practice."

"Good." Leo says and walks out with Raph.

"Okay, Donnie, but are you sure that you don't need me to help you here in the lab?" April offers.

"No, I'm good April." Donnie says, eagerly studying the drop of white blood under his microscope. If I have any questions about our special guest, I'm sure she can answer them, right Kala?"

"I answer the question that you ask with an affirmative, Donnie who is Donnie." Kala says proudly.

"Alright." April says as she leaves.

"What should I do? I want to help her too." Mikey says willingly.

Kala looks at him oddly. To her, he is acting like a Neutrino hatchling that needs their loincloth changed. This makes her smile. "Michelangelo, who I can call Mikey. I request some sustenance of consumption to consume for nourishment and perhaps documents of Earthino script that I may learn the language that you speak as you speak."

"Earthino…" Mikey blabs.

"She wants something to eat and something to read, Mikey." Donnie says absently as he taps notes into his tablet.

"Food and books huh? I got it!" Mikey runs out.

"Yes. But I think we could all go for some dinner about first." Donnie says.

"I'm on it!" Mikey runs off.

They all disperse toward their own tasks while Kala feels a comfortable sleep overtake her as she rests in the tattered cot of the lab.

…

A few hours later Leo, Mikey and Raph meet Donnie back in his lab.

"Carbon dioxide." Donnie says.

"What?" Leo, Mikey, and Raph inquire in chorus. They sit in a semi-circle around the now earthly-clothed Kala. April had brought her a pair of faded jeans, a green hoodie and some old chucks. Her breathing pouch is well-hidden under the clothes.

"That's what Kala breaths." Donnie explains. "Pure carbon dioxide. It is the total opposite of what we breathe on Earth. We inhale oxygen and exhale carbon dioxide. Kala does the reverse, taking in carbon dioxide and expelling oxygen, like our trees. That clear mask and small pouch she wears must be a piece of very sophisticated technology."

"What else have you found out about her?" Leo asks.

"Well, she is not related to or created by the Kraang. Her features and six-fingered hands are the result of eons of natural evolution instead of forced mutation. Her silver eyes can see in the dark and she has a third eye lid tinted black to protect against bright sunlight." Donnie waves a flashlight over Kala's eyes back and forth, making the black lids slide over her pupils."

"Whoa! She looks like those aliens from the tabloids!" Mikey exclaims excitedly.

"It's like she got built-in shades." Raph says. "Cool."

"And her orange hair isn't hair at all; it's microscopic plumes of feathers! That explains how soft it is." Donnie says."

"Is it REALLY soft, Donnie?" April teases him as she stands in the doorway of his lab; her arms crossed.

He stutters profusely. "No, I mean, yes it is but I bet it's not as soft as… what I mean is it's just an observation, it's not like I'm… I mean I don't I can't I… yie yie…"

The oven in the kitchen 'dings' and Donnie jumps up; relief washes over him. "Yes! The food is done! I'm soooo hungry!" He dashes toward April with an apologetic grin on his face. He takes her hand and pulls her along. "Come on April!"

Kala looks at how Donnie casually grabs April's hand. Seeing this makes her a bit uncomfortable and folds her own in her lap.

"Come on Kala! I made my special three cheese cheesy pizza! Let's chow!" Mikey says to her.

...

A/N: ALL comments are welcome! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Six teenagers, of various species and dimensions, sit at the kitchen table, mouths watering and stomachs quaking at the sight of Michelangelo setting two round discs before them.

Kala watches as Mikey places a steamy gooey, savory-smelling, triangular slice of foodstuff in front of her. The others don't wait as they devour their own portions in sloppy satisfaction. She nods, takes a deep breath and removes her dioxide mask. She takes a bite... it is the most delicious thing she has ever eaten. Mikey and the rest smile at the young, beautiful Neutrino as she hums in delight, nibbling away at the Italian delicacy.

Between bites Kala looks up as a large, tall, impressive-looking being comes into the kitchen and makes himself a plate of, what Mikey calls, pizza. The stern, hairy man and Kala look at each other a moment. The Turtles and April share smiles of calm normality with their Sensei, Master Splinter. He shrugs, not sensing any 'red flags', takes a bite of his pizza and exits.

Soon after the dishes are cleared, April leads Kala to the guestroom where the two ladies are bunking for the night. April makes her flimsy hammock as comfortable as she can and tumbles into it, knowing Kala will be more suited to the bed. It's been another wildly strange day for her and her friends and April is finally alone with Kala long enough to get to know her. It's the polite thing to do anyway.

April shifts in the hammock, making it swing slightly. "So, Kala…"

Kala hears the redhead address her. She gets up from the bed and walks over to her and hands her the other walkie-talkie translator.

"Oh right, sorry." April puts on the headset. "I was just going to say, that I hope you're comfortable and that whatever you need, the guys and me are more than happy to help."

Kala sits up, bouncing on the bed slightly and smiles. "My comfort level is one that is very acceptable. And the help that you and ones that you call guys is greatly appreciated." Kala frowns. Not wanting to think about how helpless she actually is she changes the subject. "I have noticed that the guys you call guys and you who is April are not similar in the way that you look."

"I'm human." _Sort of anyway_, she thinks to herself. "Donnie and his brothers were mutated." April says.

"I request that you elaborate on the word 'mutated'."

"Well, they were turtles, normal little animals. Then, they were changed with strange, glowing ooze made by the Kraang. The Turtles saved me one day and became my friends… They saved my father too but now… he has been mutated as well." April looks down and wills her lip to stop quivering.

Kala nods in understanding. "You have lost those who are members of your family because of them who are Kraang as well."

April looks down at the cracked concrete floor. "My father is still out there somewhere, alone and scared… They took my mother away before I ever got to know her."

"My parents who are my mother and father were taken from me as well. I hope that they still have each other." The two girls share a look of hopeful sadness. "The guys who are turtles and who are also your friends, they fight the Kraang who are trying to take over this city?"

"Yes. And not just the Kraang, but the Foot Clan, the Purple Dragons and any other dangerous mutant they come across… The Turtles are amazing ninjas." April trails off.

"Brave Warriors." Kala echoes.

April watches as Kala settles in the narrow bed. She feels bad for the lost fighter pilot and has no doubt Donatello and the others will do everything they can to get her back home.

An excited knock comes from the door and Mikey skitters in. He gives a stack of comic books drawn by his favorite artists to Kala so she can learn their English AND have fun at the same time. He wishes her a good night and leaves. Kala leafs through the colorful graphics, seemingly amused.

A few minutes later someone bashes on the door and Raphael saunters in. He gives Kala a week-old sports section of the Sunday paper, so she can learn English by reading about Earth's greatest games. He mumbles a 'g-nite' and leaves. She folds and unfolds the white paper and black lettering in her hands.

Sometime later, a soft rap is heard at the door and Leonardo hesitantly steps in. He quickly gives Kala his favorite novel, 'The Tale of Two Cities', so she can learn English by enjoying one of Earth's greatest classics. He bows and wishes her a good evening then leaves. She handles the heavy tome carefully in her hands, tracing the indented gold lettering with her fingers.

April does a good job by ignoring all the fuss her friends make over their visitor... emphasis on 'visitor', as in, one who will be leaving soon! She stares at the alien girl... she's speeding through the myriad of reading paraphernalia like a super computer.

_She's not that great,_ April huffs.

She rolls her eyes and pulls her earphones back on, attempting to fall asleep to her favorite jams... But rhythmic tapping hits the door and Donatello finally waltzes in. He hands Kala his tablet and headphones so she can listen to audio books; the dictionary and, his favorite book, 'Darwin's Evolution'. April coyly lifts her earphones from one ear. He doesn't say good night to her, at least not in English. He clears his throat and concentrates as he slowly babbles what could only be a Neutrino 'good night'. Kala smiles and returns his departing words, in a much too friendly way, if you ask April. Kala giggles and Donnie blushes and April shoves her head phones back on and shuts her eyes tightly.

Donnie wishes April sweet dreams as he's leaving the room, but she doesn't hear him.

...

The next morning April awakens early. She did not have a restful sleep. The hammock had made her back sore and her music blazing in her ears all night had given her a headache. She flips out of her swinging bed, almost falling to the floor. She looks at Kala, who's sitting up in the bed, asleep; Donatello's tablet and earphones are clutched in her arms.

April goes to the bathroom and dresses quickly for school. She grabs her backpack and quietly leaves.

...

Michelangelo had gotten up much earlier than he usually does. He's in and out of the bathroom, fresh and ready for day two with his new, super-cool friend. As he's about to knock on the guestroom door. Kala emerges. She looks like something has drained her battery. Her skin is a light yellow and her once vibrantly orange feathers of hair are limp and pale. She ghosts by the chipper turtle without acknowledging him. She trudges into the bathroom and slams the door. Mikey, being worried, follows her and calls out. "Uh, Kala, you ok, dudette?"

An intense white light floods through the cracks of the bathroom door... then the toilet flushes and water starts to run. Kala comes out, her former vibrancy returned, and gives Michelangelo a big, bright, blue-toothed smile. "Good morning, Mikey!"

"Hey, morning! Whoa! You learned our language over night?" He questions.

"Hi guys!" Donatello walks up beside them. He yawns and scratches his head. He tries to hand Kala his translator walkie-talkie but she politely declines.

"It is quite alright, Donatello. I can understand you now." She grins.

"Astounding! H-how did you..."

"Well, your... English... is quite rudimentary. You have very little characters in your alphabet. My Neutronian tongue has approximately one-hundred twenty-three characters. And the readings you've given me were very helpful and entertaining. Thank you, both." Kala touches her forehead to each of the Turtles in thanks. Both turtles blush slightly.

"Erm, anytime, Kala." Donnie replies sheepishly. " Say, is April up yet? I came to walk her to school."

"April was not in the room when I awoke." Kala says.

"I saw her hop over the turnstiles when I got up, Bro. Guess she left early." Mikey offers.

"Huh, oh well, she probably wanted some extra time to study... or maybe stop by her apartment before school." The deflated teen shrugs. "I'm going to the lab before practice, Mikey. I'm sure you can keep Kala company before then."

"Absolutely, Kala, my Pal-a! I'll make you a bowl of my favorite cereal, Sugar Blizzard Choco-Rocks, and then we can play some video games!"

"Video games?" She asks.

"Video games?" Donnie chides.

"It's never too early for m'games! C'mon Kala!" Mikey grabs Kala's hand, leading her to the sunken living room area.

Donnie notices the Neutrino's face turn red as his little brother pulls her along. He sighs and heads toward his lab, hoping to spend some time with April once she comes back from school.

...

Kala ohs and ahs while watching the Turtles train. Their Sensei barks at them, instructs them with complete authority. She sees them pair off and spar. The strength and agility they display are nothing compared to Mikey's unrealistic video games. Sure, she had fun playing them, she wished she had such things when growing up. And the 'Choco Rocks' cereal... well... as delectable as they were, the 'Sugar Blizzard' part of her breakfast makes her nerves tingle with over flowing energy. Even now, she's nearly bouncing on her knees, wanting to run around the dojo. It doesn't sound like such a bad idea. She stands, jogs over to a corner and starts to stretch. Still in the sweats and tee she wore to bed, she feels uninhibited and moves gracefully.

Raphael turns his attention away from Mikey and Don's fight and looks at Kala as she bends her spine and kicks her legs. He's never seen a warm up look so hot. He shakes his head in disbelief at what his thoughts were thinking! That didn't stop him from walking over to her, smiling his rare smile. "Hey Kala? You doin' some type of Neutrino calisthenics?"

"We call it Boombow" She says between controlled breaths. "It is what my fellow comrades and I do to prepare for battle against the Kraang. Even though our physical engagements with the Kraang are few, it is always good to be prepared... Just like your Earthino hockey player, Emelio McChang."

He does a double-take. "You, you read the sports articles I gave ya?"

"Of course." She stops her lunges for a moment and faces the red-banded turtle. "McChang had practiced with his teammates The New York Ice Chips the entire season and had never joined them in any of the games. But when it came down to the final match, he was the one they called on. He helped them win the tournament. He was always prepared and so was ready when it was his time."

He looks as her as she speaks. He thumbed the crack in his shell, almost cutting himself. "Uh, well, yeah. I guess that's a good way to look at it." Raphael knew McChang was a horrible goalie; he was the team's last resort. He won the game by catching the puck in his teeth... but she didn't need to know that. "How about you show me some of your moves, and if you want I can teach you a special move you can pass on to your comrades?" he asks her.

She gasps in delight. "From such a fierce warrior as you, it would be an honor." She bows.

During the next half hour Raphael and Kala partake in some light sparring. It was cordial at first, Raphael not wanting to engage Kala too forcefully. Although Kala is not very strong, she is very hard to target. Her evasive senses are almost telepathic and it takes a while for Raph to be able to land a controlled punch. And even though Raphael is clearly holding back his power with his attacks, Kala loses her balance at times when he does tag her. She can try a million times but may never have enough muscle to bring Raphael down.

"You move pretty quick, Kala. I missed half of what you were doing. Your hands were a blur." Raphael says between breaths.

"I may be quick but you are very powerful. If I am ever unfortunate enough to be in battle with one as mighty as you, it's probably best I run away!" Kala pants.

"Maybe not." He chuckles. "Are you ready to learn a three-step close combat move to disable a Kraang bot? No weapons needed."

"Yes! Please instruct me."

They go through each motion. Step one, kick their gun away. Step two, spin behind the enemy while cinching their arms behind them. Step three, flip over your enemy twisting and ripping their evil robot arms from their sockets. Raphael is, of course, showing off and his brothers give him knowing looks. Raphael of course, ignores them. The move had been a bit advanced for Kala but just like her language encoding skills, she completes the move with stunning accuracy after only a few tries.

Michelangelo and his other two brothers had been watching Raphael and Kala the entire time they were sparring. Unlike his brothers, Mikey's stifles his huffs and mumblings under his breath, when Raphael says or does something to make himself look cool in front of Kala. It's too bad he's trying so hard for nothing. Kala would never go for a macho-head like Raph! And Kala doesn't seem to notice or mind anyway. The jealous parade in Mikey's head fades swiftly as his attention focuses on Kala. She's so fast and elegant. He loves watching her. At one point she catches him staring at her and she gives him a friendly smile that shoots straight through his shell.

Kala bows to her sinister instructor, grateful for the new skill and the opportunity to exert some energy. "Thank you, Raphael. I will not forget what you have taught me." She presses her warm forehead to his. She turns and heads out toward the bathroom. As she leaves, Mikey sees a hint of sadness wash over her face.

Donnie wrinkles his mouth at Raphael's flushed cheeks. "Don't breathe too much into it Raph. That's just the way Neutrinos say 'thank you'. She's done it to all of us."

"Not me." Leonardo says with a laugh with relief.

"Well, you got to want to do something nice for her... but you still don't trust her do you?" Mikey asks.

"I... it's not that I don't trust her. I'm sure you've all noticed me avoiding her since she arrived, but it's not about trust." Leo sags.

"What's the problem then?" Donnie asks.

"I'd… just feel better once we fix her ship and get her home."

"So, you just don't like her?" Raph asks.

"No. She's fine, it's just... you heard her story. She's fighting a rebellion against our common enemy. Not just fighting, but leading! Her people have been at war with them much longer than we have. And now she's here alone, she's lost her team. She's living my biggest fear... I don't know how to help her."

His brothers look at him with understanding... Two of his brothers do. Raph punches him in the arm. "You're a bonehead, Leo! She ain't lonely, or helpless. She got us 'til we find a way to get her back."

"I dunno, Raph." Mikey says. "She looked a little sad when she left... Leo, maybe you could help her by telling her how you overcome your fears as our Fearless Leader."

"Hmm. I didn't overcome them all, Mikey... but it's worth a try. I'll talk to her later. For now, I'm going to see Splinter."

"Okay, Leo." Donnie waves him off. "Mikey, Raph, why don't you come help me in the garage. We have to get Kala's cruiser shipshape!"

"Sure, alright." Raph says.

"Cool! You want my help in the garage? Can I use your blowtorch?" Mikey sings.

"You have the most important job." Donnie says as he wraps an arm around his eager baby brother. "You get to hand me my blowtorch so I can use it."

"What do you wan me to do?" Raph asks incredulously.

"I need you to hold the fire extinguisher incase Mikey sets the garage on fire while he's handing me my blowtorch... and you get to lift the heavy stuff as well." Donnie grins.

"Sounds like tons of fun." Raphael smirks.

The three brothers move out and start their work on the black, stealthy, war cruiser.

...

Leo kneels in the quiet ambiance of Master Splinter's room. Seated respectfully before his sensei, Leo recalls the events of the past twenty-four hours that led a teenage warrior from another dimension to their subterranean doorstep.

Splinter absently runs a hand along the length of his thin beard, quietly listening and absorbing is eldest son's words. "I see now why you chose to wait so long to tell me about our new visitor. As I saw her sit among you yesterday, I immediately felt a strong aura about her. She is very brave, and driven by the needs of her people. She is a leader. Yet unlike you, she is, perhaps, a bit hardened by her journey… this troubles you…"

Leo sighs. "Yes, sensei… For whatever reason she's with us now, I don't see the logic. Being stranded with us is time wasted. As a leader, I think I know what her biggest concern is; getting back to her fellow freedom fighters. There's nothing I can say or do to ease her worries. She doesn't know where they are, and they don't even know if she's still…"

Splinter nods in understanding. "My son, it seems as though you are portraying your fears into her situation."

"I know but…" He looks up to his master with shaky eyes. "What if it's me someday? What if one day I find myself alone, unable to get to my brothers just when they need me the most? I look at Kala and I get chills. I look at her and easily see myself in her predicament. I don't know how to speak to that fear."

Splinter reaches out and places a warm hand on his pupil's shoulder. "Leonardo, do not think what I am about to say is cruel… you have a wonderful opportunity to take advantage of Kala's situation."

Leonardo shakes his head. "What do you mean?"

"Stop pitying her and quit giving rise to your fears. Instead of avoiding the pain of what could happen someday… I suggest you embrace the time Kala is here and walk beside her. Feel what she feels, whether anger, numbness, or tears. Become acquainted with the emotions of loneliness, failure, and helplessness. By doing so you will know what to expect should this ever happen to you. Maybe you will show her that she is not as alone as she once thought. Maybe she will remember that there is always hope. And maybe she will show you how a leader heals and moves forward."

…

After Kala had showered and rested, she peeks her head into the garage where Donatello is welding away at the hull of her ship. He douses his torch and removes his protective mask, "Eureka! It is finished!" He calls out triumphantly.

"Already?" Kala says.

He looks over at her and smiles his adorable, gapped smile. "Hey, Kala. What's up?"

She looks up at the ceiling and sees nothing of interest. Donnie laughs. "No, 'what's up' means... how are your doing? What is the update on how your day is going?"

"Oh." She hums. "I am feeling very well." She glances at the dials on her wrist. "My life support gauge tells me that my supplies are full, I should have had to recharge antees ago.""

"I have a theory on that." Donnie jumps down from his scaffolding and goes to wash his hands in the sink. "Since you breathe a compound that is directly opposite of what we breath, your machine has a direct contact with our oxygen, breaking it up easily into what you need to survive."

"I see… What I breathe and what Earthinos breathe is not that different but is deadly one to another. It is uncanny how too much or too little of something can be bad for you."

"Yeah, we are such delicate creatures." Donnie muses.

"Not you. You are so smart and possess much ingenuity."

"Oh, gee." He rubs the back of his neck with an awkward hand.

"I am sure your brothers agree... where are your brothers?"

Donatello rolls his eyes as he dries his hands on an old towel. "I had to send Mikey and Raphael away for a while."

"Why?"

"They are about as helpful as a porcupine at a balloon convention." The image he tries to paint goes flat when he sees the blank stare on Kala's face. "Never mind. I sent them to the city dump for a few items I've been needing." He turns and rolls away the scaffolding from the hovering cruiser.

"It is ready to fly?" Kala asks.

"Yes, I think it's OK. The wing was easy to fix and your suit is repaired as well. He turns to her. "Are you thinking of taking it for a test run?"

She grins. "Only if you agree to come with me."

…

**A/N: Thank you for reading so far. Any comments are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

April and Casey enter the underground Lair, clicking through the turnstiles. She exhales loudly, mentally dropping all the troubles of the school day from her shoulders. She looks out into the den and sees Raph and Mikey playing pinball. She calls out a greeting to them and they absently respond.

"Hey."

"Welcome home."

She smiles at Mikey's words. Yes, this place is truly her home away from home.

"Hey, Compadres! I get dibs on next game!" Casey muscles his way in between Raph and Mikey at the pinball machine.

"Cool it Jones! You almost messed up my chance at getting' the perfect score!" Raphael sneers as he furiously taps on the side controls.

"Pff! Not likely. You'll never come close to my score!" Mikey jeers.

"Watch me, shell for brains!" Raphael's hands move at blurry speeds.

"Dude, don't break it before I get my turn." Casey teases.

April strolls to her room, removes her notebook full of homework from her backpack and pads into the kitchen to grab something to drink. She opens the fridge to reach for a soda and another hand grabs the cool beverage for her. She looks up to see. "Casey!"

"Thanks Red, how'd you know I was thirsty?" He winks at her and snaps the can open.

"Lucky guess." She sighs and nabs another soda for herself.

Mickey calls out. "Hey, Case! Raph lost all of his balls!" He chuckles. "It's your turn to play!"

"Welp," Casey downs the can in two gulps and crushes it in his fist. "Gotta go show those amateurs how to win."

"I thought you came down here to study with Donnie and me, not fool around with Ren and Stimpy."

"I heard that, April!" Raphael barks.

"Yeah April, don't make fun of how fat and dumb Raph is." Mikey cracks.

"I ain't Stimpy! And I'll prove it to ya!" Raphael pounces on Mikey and they wrestle across the floor.

"Awe c'mon, April." He swings an arm around her shoulder and leads her towards the living area. "We'll have a little fun first and then you and Donnie can bore me to death later."

April comes close to punching him in the arm, when the two teens hear a low rumble coming from the garage. They quickly head for the heavy door and push it open. The blue jets of the cruiser die out. The shiny hatch slides open. Two helmeted riders lift their face shields. Kala is in the pilot's seat and Donnie is in the back, sporting the biggest smile April has ever seen. The two teens climb out of the ship.

Donatello whips off his helmet. "Kala, that was beyond cool! I have so much to record! You are totally amazing for this!" He praises.

Kala removes her helmet as well. "I would not have been able to fly again if it wasn't for you. I owe you much thanks, Donatello." She steps close to him, stands on the tips of her toes and presses her forehead to his. Their noses briefly brush against each other and Donnie nearly gasps. She heads for the back wall and places his and her helmet on a shelf.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Donnie whispers to himself.

"Me either." April says.

Donnie and Kala turn to see April and Casey at the door, a playful smirk on his face.

"April! W-welcome back! How was your day?"

"Not as 'cool' as yours, I bet!" Casey says and walks closer to the alien ship. "This ride is off-the-charts funka-delic!" And then he turns and sees Kala. " So, you must be the alien chick April has been telling me about. Hey." He wriggles his brows and gives a gummy smile. "The name's Casey." He offers to shake her hand and she just stares at him.

She easily notices his missing teeth and smiles. "Are you kin to a champion hockey player named Emilio McChang?"

April and Donnie widen their eyes and cover their mouths, almost bursting with laughter.

"Wow… you must have some powerful alien senses or something to know how awesome of a hockey player I am just by looking at me!" Casey grins, fully unaware of the innocent jab at him. "Do you have super strength, or can you walk through walls… or change shape?"

"Um, not…" Kala tries to say.

"Why don't you tell me all about it over a friendly game of pinball?" Casey drapes a hand over her shoulder and shepherds Kala towards the door.

As they exit Kala greets April in passing. "Hello April. I trust your day of academia was productive."

"Very, thanks." April says to her, watching her one-track-mind school buddy and the swaying hips of the graceful alien walk away. April turns her attention back to Donatello, who is caught looking just past April's gaze. She sighs and crosses her arms. If she could have rolled her eyes any wider, they would have popped out her head.

"Ugh, I get it, Donatello. You find her absolutely fascinating! Don't think I don't understand."

He blinks a few times. "You do?"

"Sure. It's the same way you felt when you first met me. I was just a new discovery, a shiny new thing to learn about. And now, Kala's your shiny, new friend." She says with resignation.

Donnie's face twitches. _Why is she acting like this?_ "April…"

She interrupts. "No, I can't blame you. She's really cool. You must be totally geeking out over all the new tech she's showing you…so, where did you two go?"

"Oh, April is was exponentially exhilarating! She needed to take her cruiser out for a test run and she asked me where I'd like to go and I said aren't you just going to go around the city or something and she said oh no we can go much farther than that and she asked me if there was one place on my planet I wanted to go where would it be and I said I don't know I never really had the opportunity and she said well what about the Galapagos islands, you know the place your Darwin traveled to in the book you let me read on your tablet and I said wow can we really go there, it's like 3000 miles away and she said we can get there in 20 Earth minutes and I was like YES I am so there so we flew there and while you were at school I was at THEE Galapagos islands rubbing shells with a 120 year old tortoise who is probably like my distant cousin I took so many notes and saw so many things and it was wonderful and it's all thanks to Kala and would you like to see the pictures I took of us on my T-phone?"

With eyes half lidded April gives her 'friend' and solemn stare. She clenches her notebook to herself. "No thank you, Donatello. I can tell by your excited rambling that you have a LOT of notes to categorize from your little fieldtrip… and I have a LOT of homework to do." She turns to leave.

"April, stop. Stop! What are you…?" Donnie grabs her arm and turns her to face him. She averts her eyes, a strong blush streaks across her face.

He can't believe what he's seeing. April is… jealous! April O'Neil thinks Kala is taking up all of her 'Donnie Time'. As joyous as he wants to be at this realization he can't help but reassure her of his feelings. He softens his grip on her but doesn't let go. "April, don't be like that. Yes, Kala is fascinating and so is her alien technology, and her fighting skills and her spaceship… but she could never replace you. My brothers will always be my brothers, but you are my best friend. You don't tease me or call me names or constantly ask me to fix something. You understand me. I've needed someone like that for such a long time, someone who just 'gets' me. After all these years, I've always felt like a part of my family, yet I was all alone in my mind… and then you came along and I was finally glad I was me." If that wasn't a long-awaited confession, Donnie doesn't know what is, but he had to tell her the truth. Of course it may have been a bit too much. April's eyes are wide in bewilderment and her mouth is open but it doesn't look like she's about to say a word. He steps back and shies away; his face reddening as well. He looks into her eyes a heartbeat too long before speaking again. "Ahem, all that to say, I'm sorry for getting carried away. You're my friend and I apologize for making you feel any less." _Whew, quick save!_

She tries to hide her smile as she looks up at him. "I accept your apology. I'm sorry too, for being such a spaz."

He chuckles. "I'll still help you with your homework if you'd like."

"What about your Galapagos notes?" She says with mock shock.

He brushes it off, lightly nudging her along towards his lab. "No way, Darwin can wait. Evolution takes millions of years, after all."

April giggles feeling much better. "Ok, Donnie… thanks."

…

Leonardo, now finished with his afternoon meditation, reflecting on what he had spoken about with his sensei, leaves his bedroom to find Kala. He sees her standing by the blinking pinball machine. His brothers and Casey are a heap on the floor, moaning in dismay.

"Hi guys. What's up?"

Casey speaks first. "She's a maniac!"

"She's a cheater!" Raphael whines.

She's a… mazing!" Mikey squeaks.

Leonardo, utterly confused turns his attention to the pinging sounds of the pinball game. His eyes drop to the floor. _999,999,999 points!? She beat my score!_ Shock and anger boil within him. He immediately quells his small moment of contempt and clears is throat. "Oh, guys, grow up, it's just a game. Kala, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Leonardo." Kala follows him into the dojo.

Raphael's wrath bellows out. "Yeah Leo! Show here what for! Dust the floor with that feathered head of hers!"

Kala turns back and looks at Raphael. She puffs up her cheeks and wiggles her fingers at the sides of her face. If he is interpreting it right Kala is giving him the Neutronian equivalent of blowing raspberries at him.

"Did she just brush me off? Lemme at her!" Raph yells. Mikey and Casey hold him back.

"Dude! Dust the floor with her head? Not cool." Mikey chides.

"Yeah man! And what were you really planning on doing with her once you got your hands on her? Knock her pretty little block off?" Casey asks.

"No!" Raphael snatches his arms away from his brother and friend. "I dunno, just yell at her, I guess."

"Hmph. Good, cause if you tried to drop-kick her, I'd knock you into next November." Mikey warns.

"Oh… oh really, Mikey?" Raphael smirks devilishly at his baby brother. "You stickin' up for your girlfriend now?"

"Whoa, didn't she just get her like, yesterday. Boy, you move fast, Mike-man!" Casey jabs.

"What? No! I just, know it's wrong to beat up on girls… especially super cute ones from another dimension. Now if you'll excuse me… I'm going to try and get second place on the pinball machine cause first place is now impossible." Michelangelo says astutely.

"Not if I get it first!" Casey says.

"In your dreams, hose brain!" Raph says.

…

Kala sits down on the firm tatami mats of the dojo. Leonardo quietly sits across from her, looking much too serious for a turtle his age. She looks up at him and smiles slightly.

She sets the tablet aside. "Alright Leonardo. Can I help you with something? Or are you going to pummel me over the pinball game?"

"No, no, this is not about the game." He says lightheartedly. "I was hoping that we could help each other... You mentioned that in your rebellion, you have those who fight alongside you... your comrades?"

She nods her head and frowns. "Yes... I was with them trying to take down the Kraang Ship. All we had to do was distract its cannons and get to the top-front of the ship to destroy its teleportation device."

"The Kraang know how to teleport? I thought somehow the ship just..." He wasn't quite sure what it had done. To him, it just vanished. "They have technology thousands of years beyond our own."

"The Kraang are scavengers and thieves. But they are also very intelligent... they are talking brains after all... Everything the Kraang are capable of now, is the result of many different planets being tricked by the Kraang. The same happened to us on Neutron. They gained our trust then attacked. They stole our technology and used it against us, almost destroyed us and sent our people back to the Stone Age... Now we are nothing more than slaves in their factories, making their weapons and ships, so they can wage war on other planets... I had no idea their greed had lead them to trample in other dimensions. Once my comrades and I found out about the portals we tried to intercept." She rests her head on her knees and closes her eyes.

"What happened to them?" Leo asks softly.

She shakes her head. "I don't know. Once I passed through the portal, I lost all contact with them... I may be their leader but they are much more than just my underlings. Zak and Dask...they are my friends, my brothers... very much like you and your brothers. We have been together since we were orblings. And just like their parents, my parents refused to fight. They have lived too long under the Kraangs' oppression, never knowing what freedom truly is. I want to give them that freedom but... I feel as though I have let them down, like I deserted them. I am adrift from them separated by space and time." She looks up at Leonardo. A single tear falls down her face, Her features may be different, but that drop of sorrow rolling along her skin hits very close to home. "Leonardo, you are a leader. I can tell. I see how your brothers look up to you. You understand this heaviness inside my aching hearts. How can I excuse my failure when it's at the expense of my people?"

Leonardo bows his head and takes a deep breath. She sounds just like him. He says these types of things to himself, when he's alone. He berates himself for making decisions and battle plans that end up getting him and his brothers captured or hurt. He constantly questions why Splinter had made him the leader. Donatello is the smartest. His brains had gotten them out of impossible spots. Raphael is the toughest, no matter how great the opponent; he's always the last one standing and the first one to get back up. Even Mikey would have made a good leader. He'd never let his teammates give up on themselves. He'd cheer his brothers' spirits and helped them believe in the strength they had... because they were not alone. "Kala, when my fears of disappointment and abandonment try to get the better of me, I've learned to focus, not on the facts, but the truth."

She looks at him with confusion and he goes on. "You see, the facts, in your case, are that you got separated from your friends, got shot down by the Kraang and are sitting in a sewer with a group of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." She looks even more distraught but he quickly adds. "But the TRUTH is that, although Dask and Zak aren't here right now, and the Kraang got away, you're safe and healthy, you have new friends you can lean on... and you haven't given up. You gave your best and you'll keep giving your best. I know one day, because of you, your people WILL be free."

She smiles at his uplifting words. "I think I understand. It's just like in the book you lent me 'The Tale of Two Cities' The facts were that Carton was a poor man unfit, by society's standards, to pursue his love of Lucie. He wanted to give her everything although he felt he had nothing to give. But, in the end, the truth is that, he was always a hero, who had given his all so that those most important to him could be free..."

Leo nods and returns her smile. "You won't fail so long as you never forget who you are."

Kala stands and wipes the tears from her eyes. I new spark of determination runs through her. "You are right, Leonardo. I will not forget who I am. I will not waste my time here by feeling sorry for myself. I will use this time to plan our next attack! And one day my people WILL be free! May the light of Neutron forever burn bright!" Leonardo stands and pats her shoulder. "Thank you, Leonardo. You are a true leader." Kala rests her forehead on his and smiles all too closely to his face. She turns to step out of the dojo. "I think I am going to take my cruiser out for a run. Would you like to come?"

Leo clears his throat and looks away, trying to get his temperature under control. "I, um, sure. This isn't going to be your test run is it?"

"Oh no. Donatello and I have already done that. We flew all the way to a place called… Galapagos? I thought it was nice but he was truly excited." She turns to him and smiles. "Is there a particular place you would like to visit, my Eartino friend?"

Leonardo tried to hide his grin. They run to the garage and saddle in the midnight-colored spacecraft. He plays it cool but inwardly he is as giddy as a kid on Christmas. He cannot believe that he is about to visit Japan and be back in time for dinner.

…

A/N: Leo is really cool. Kala's really cool too. Wish I had a friend with a spaceship :/ Any comments are gravy to me!


	4. Chapter 4

From the crystal clear shore Kala wades in the warm shallow water. She munches happily on the sweet piece of pineapple Michelangelo had cut from a tree. It was a welcome delicacy; much different from the pizza pot-stickers he had made for dinner. She is glad that, all though tasty, everything Earthinos eat doesn't taste like pizza.

Her black third eyelids shield her from the setting sun as she gazes out to where her green friend swims. It had taken Michelangelo about ten tries to be able to stand on the surfboard. but he finally gets his footing and pushes his hands out triumphantly.

"Look Kala! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Mikey shouts over the spritzy sound of rolling waves.

She calls out to him. "I see you! You are doing great!"

"Woo Hoo! Teenage Mutant Ninja Sea Turtle!" He mistakenly lifts his hands up trying to pose; he topples over in the breakwater. He and his board roll ashore.

Kala runs over to him and grabs the lip of his shell, rolling his face out of the sand.

"Did you see me?" Mikey says in a loopy drawl.

"Yes. You did very well."

Mikey sits up and brushes himself off. "Are you sure you don't wanna try next? Or maybe you can carve out another board from another palm tree with your awesome laser gun and we can go out together. Or you can let me use the laser gun." He tries to reach for and she scoots away.

"I do not think so." Kala says giggles. "I have never gone swimming. I don't know how."

"I could teach you. I'm a natural." Mikey shines a smile her way.

"I would like that, but for now, I'd like to just sit here and enjoy the view. It is so beautiful, so much like home used to be, but so very different."

"OK. I'll just join you then." Mikey leans back and lets the sand fit around his shell comfortably. He rests his hands behind his back and crosses his legs out in front of him. He closes his eyes and lets the breeze, the radiant, sinking sun, and the new sounds wash over him, the rustling palm leaves, the softly churning tide, the few tropical birds singing somewhere in the small gathering of greenery. He can't believe that he's on a deserted island, lounging on a white beach, beside sparkling, blue water… with a gorgeous girl! "Kala, what do beaches on your planet look like?" Mikey murmurs.

"Hmm." Kala thinks softly. She looks down to where her twelve golden toes press into the granules of sand. "I've never seen an actual beach on Neutron, but I have seen pictures of what they used to be; Gray, powdery sand, clean water that mirrored the color of a once bright yellow sky… Neutron and Earth would look very much alike if the colors weren't so different."

"Different huh?" Mikey wanders aloud. He sits up. "Do you think different is bad?"

She shakes her head. "No, I think it is very necessary. If everything was meant to be the same, I do not think there would be much reason to exist."

"So," He sits up fully, crossing his legs under him and facing her. "Different is good?"

She grins. "Yes, different is very good."

The young turtle takes a big gulp. "You know, you and I are different."

She rests her head on her knees and looks at him. "In some ways."

"Yeah, like our hands." He reaches out and takes one of her delicate hands in his. He studies it, noticing how soft the back of it is and how firm and calloused her palms are, from fighting and flying, Mikey wonders, but still very nice to touch. He surrounds her hand with both of his, traces her nails and finally presses his palm to hers, showing just how different they are. "See, your fingers are long like mine, but so very slim, and they are the color of, well, cheddar, my favorite kind of cheese by the way." He chuckles a bit. "And mine are the color of grass… and you have six fingers, but I only have three." He looks at her. She is blushing slightly, her skin starting to turn orange. He sees his signature color flood over her skin and a growing confidence builds within him. "I wouldn't change one thing about you."

"Y-you either, M-Michelangelo." Kala tries to control her breathing. It feels as though her mask is malfunctioning but she knows it's not the case. The feeling of his hand against hers makes her feel as if a herd of polisnips are fluttering in her belly. The way he's looking at her, those big blue eyes, entrancing her, forget the ocean; she'd drown in his eyes if she were not careful. "M-Mikey, there is something that I n-need to tell you about the customs of my people." Kala skitters.

"What is it? You can tell me, Kala." Mikey pivots his hand and laces his fingers along hers.

Kala hurriedly pulls away as her face begins to glow like a pumpkin in October. "I am beginning to understand the Earthino custom that the touching of hands is for friendship. But on Neutron, the linking of hands and locking of eyes is the symbol of oneness, of matrimony… which is the most Sacred of gestures of my people."

Mikey shrugs and smiles. "Could you say that in English?"

She takes a deep breath and exhales. He is so adorable she almost can't stand it! "Giving someone your hand is the symbol of ultimate trust and companionship. It's the first thing we lend out to those in need. It's the first thing we protect from fire or ice… or the sharp, jagged teeth of a glurma."

Mikey has no idea what a glurma is and confusion splatters across his face. She looks over at him and he quickly looks attentive, nodding again for her to go on. "My mother gave her hand to my father many utrons ago and they are still together to this day." Kala looks off info the red and purple hues of the sunset, finding it strange and stunning. "When you laced your fingers with mine and looked into my eyes, we were wedded."

Mikey's skin turns a faint grayish green and he puts up his hands in defense. "Wait, Kala, I'm sorry! I, I didn't mean to marry you, honest! Geez, I held your hand like that probably ten times… I married you, like, ten times already and you didn't say anything? I'm too young for marriage! I don't have a job! Do I have to get a job on Neutron? What kind of commute is that? Do I have to meet your dad?"

Kala looks at the distraught turtle before her… and laughs in his face. "Greeeee! Gree gree greeeeee greee greee! Mikey, you make the sides of my body hurt! You must be the funniest turtle in all the universes combined!"

Best compliment ever! He looks at her; the emotionally war-scarred girl is finally laughing and looks genuinely happy. He's so glad that he made her smile.

Once able to calm herself, Kala looks out over the blue ocean, watching the planet's small yellow sun disappear under the horizon. She speaks. "This is the first time, in a long time, that I have been able to laugh unhindered by the tyranny of the Kraang ... And you should not be troubled by the customs of my people… we are not on Neutron, after all."

Mikey lets out a large sigh and slumps his shoulders. "That's great news, Kala. I'm SO glad I don't have to marry you… I mean, don't get me wrong. I think you're great but I'm TOTALLY not ready for that." He chuckles.

"So… Mikey… are you saying that you like me more than someone who would be just your friend?" She grins at him and brushes the back of her hand along his shoulder.

"Maybe," Mikey says with a small grin. Though the sun has set, her skin still holds its shining luster as if it were still noon. It reminds Michelangelo of those glow-in-the-dark stars and planets plastered over Donnie's bedroom walls. _How much awesome-er can this chick get?_

"What kinds of bonding rituals do you have on Earth?" She asks.

The orange-banded turtle hums in thought. "From all the movies I've seen, there's getting married and going out on dates…"

"What is a date?"

The turtle blushes. "A date is when two people go out and do fun and romantic things together."

"What is romantic?" Kala asks.

Now Mikey gulps and turns away, fidgeting with his fingers. "Romantic stuff can include, I dunno, going to the beach, laying in the sand, sharing a pineapple… hugging and holding hands. See, holding hands is a nice thing on our planet, but it's not the best thing." Mikey says as he scoots closer to the alluring alien.

"Oh?" Kala says softy as she too, slides closer to the adorably freckled turtle. "And what is the best thing?"

Mikey, not wanting to freak her out again by touching her hand, lifts his own and perches her chin on his finger. There was a split second of panic, a screaming thought announcing to him that he's about to step into unknown territory. He looks into the shimmering pools of Kala's silver eyes… they are warm with trust and anticipation. Mikey smirks and whispers. "Hold your breath."

Kala takes a breath and Mikey gently slips off the breathing mesh covering her nose and mouth. He leans in and closes his eyes and lightly presses his lips to hers.

Kala closes her eyes and feels Mikey's lips upon her. At first it just tickles and she finds the gesture amusing. But then he brushes a finger over her cheek, and starts to nudge her jaw this way and that with his own. And then, as he minutely opens his mouth causing her to do the same, her face begins to warm and her hands creep up to cup his face without her knowing. Her skin begins to glow a bright red. A sudden quiver runs through her, turning her spine into jelly and she begins to fall back… but Mikey's strong arms are right there to keep her afloat. She allows him to hold her tight as long as her breath will allow.

Kala takes as much as she can then pushes Mikey away. She pulls up her mask and takes a long-awaited breath. She looks at him; his once bright blue eyes are now deep and dilated. She's pretty sure it is not the lack of di-oxygen that makes her hearts flutter. She licks her lips and whispers. "What do you call that wonderful thing?"

Mikey giggles as a blush flashes over his face. "It's called a kiss. It's what we do… when we really like someone." He cannot believe he just had his first kiss!

"Kiss… I like it. And I really like you."

Mikey's face lights up with the biggest smile. "I like you too, Kala."

She doesn't know how to ask. She wants to kiss him again but something large and round and white catches her attention. She points behind Michelangelo and shouts. "Mikey, what is that?!"

"What? What!" Mikey shoot his head around, grabbing his chucks, ready for any threat... there was nothing there. "I… I don't see anything."

"No, Mikey, up there in the sky!"

Mikey looks up. "The moon?"

"The moon…"

"Yeah. It goes around our planet all the time. Donnie would know a lot more about it than me. I DO know that it has 'faces' and it is NOT made of cheese… though that would be totally awesome."

"It is beautiful. Neutron does not have moons. Very few planets in my dimension do… Can we go?"

Mikey's eyes widen. "Go where? The moon?"

"Yes! Let's go to the moon!" Kala jumps up from the sand. She leans down and takes his hand, helping him up.

"OK!" Mikey is quickly led by her. He laughs to himself. He's 'married' as far as Neutrino law proclaims, and he sealed it with an Earth kiss. Might as well take his honey to the moon.

They jump in her jet-black hotrod and blast off, leaving the tiny island behind, the only proof of their visit, a surfboard sitting upright on the beach and a secret kiss on the gentle wind.

...

How come good things never seem to last? Why do dark clouds follow so closely behind bright, beautiful days? Why, oh why did Michelangelo and Kala's time have to be cut short? Things were going great and the teen turtle could not believe his luck! But once he and his alien gal pal had seen what they saw, Kala had cloaked her ship and headed straight back to the Lair. They needed to tell Leonardo and the rest of what they had discovered, and fast!

As Kala goes to the bathroom and then to the bedroom she shares with April to rest, Michelangelo and his brothers meet in the dojo.

Leonardo takes the news as best he can, trying to keep a reign on his nerves. "Mikey, share with Raph and Donnie what you told me."

Mikey looks at Leo with surprise. He'd never been able to say anything when Leo briefed them. Mikey takes full advantage of this opportunity and puts on his best 'serious' face. "Thank you, Leonardo. At approximately O-nine twenty-three PM, while Kala and I were on our date..."

"Hold up, Sir Goof-a-lot." Raphael growls. "You and Kala on a date? Where'd you take her, skateboarding through the sewers? Or no, wait, you two shared a melted icecream cone someone threw away and sat under the dingy moonlight of the New York sky? Real romantic."

Mikey sticks his tongue out. "Geez Raph, jealous much? As a matter of fact, Kala and I flew in her awesome hotrod. We went to a deserted island in the tropics and surfed, ate freshly a cut pineapple, that I picked for her and then we FLEW to the moon." He gave a 'say something now, fool?' look at his red-masked brother and continued giving his report. "As I was saying, while Kala and I were on our date..."

"Wait a sec! You got to go fly in her cruiser?" Raph snaps.

"Well, I did first." Donnie offers. "We had to test it out to make sure it was in working order. And to show her thanks she took me to one of the great wonders of the world, the Galapagos Islands! I took samples and pictures and notes. It was very educational." Donatello cheers.

"See, my trip with her WAS a date. WE had fun." Mikey retorts.

"Education can be fun..." Donatello murmurs.

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, Kala and I were on our date when..."

"We flew to Japan and walked through the Cherry Blossom Festival together." Leonardo recalls. "We 'borrowed' kimonos and masks and ate pocco and rice balls and watched traditional Japanese fighting and plays. It was her first time seeing fireworks. It was an amazing time for both of us. I'm sure she forgot about her troubles, even for a little while." He smiles, happy that he was able to forget his troubles as well.

"And I repeat, we FLEW TO THE MOON!" Mikey tries to argue. "So, my DATE was still better, and on my DATE with Kala we saw..."

"Not fair! I'm gonna go on a Kala Trip too. We'll go to a hockey game or go see an action movie!"

"You don't need to take her hotrod to do those things, Raph." Donnie explains.

"Yeah, why would Kala want to go on a date to a loud and rowdy hockey game when she's already been to the MOON with me?" Mikey taunts.

"We'll go to MARS then and we'll stand three miles apart from each other and play catch with my football! Then we'll go to Antarctica and build a giant snow turtle!" Raphael roars.

Mikey's eye grow wide. "Dude... that sounds awesome... still not better than MY date but tons better that Leo's or Don's."

Leonardo slides a palm over his face. "We weren't on a date, Mikey. Just two people, forgetting the cares of the world for a moment. Just two people who understand the struggles of being a leader... now are you going to give your report or will I?"

"I got it, I got it!" The freckled turtle raises his palms. "So... KalaAndMeWereOnaDateWhen..."

"For the record, I NEVER said I wanted to go on a date with Kala! I just wanna take a ride in her cool spaceship." Raphael crosses is arms and sneers at them.

Place Awkward Moment Here

"...When we saw that huge Kraang ship being repaired, hiding within the dark side of the moon!" Mikey exclaims.

"The Kraang have a moon base? They've infiltrated our moon!?" Donnie exclaims.

"Sure, I even took some pics with my T-phone." Mikey hands his phone to Donnie.

Donnie looks at the screen, turns it sideways and back again. It's a black screen with a blurry, green thumb in the corner. "This is a terrible picture of your thumb, Mikey."

"Go to the next one."

"Gah." Donnie sees the image of a huge blue eyeball.

"Sorry, go to the next one."

"Wha…?" Donnie sighs as he sees Kala smiling with Mikey beside her, flashing a 'peace' sign, the earth shining behind them. "First 'selfie' in space, congrats Mikey." He says dully.

"Sorry, I'm sure it's the next one."

"Hmm." In the background Donnie sees the small image of the ship, not the ship itself, but its faint, pink lights portraying the massive outline of the ship. In the foreground is Mikey's large hand, surrounding the ship as if it's about to 'eat' it. "Mikey, you're a goofball." He huffs.

"So what do we do?" Raph asks.

Leonardo had known that once Kala told him that the Kraang could teleport, they would see that ship again. "There's a reason why that ship came here. Whatever that reason is we need to find out and stop the Kraang before it comes back."

"But how? It's not like we can fly up there with some fancy spaceship, undetected, sneak into the Colossal Kraang Castle and blow it up."

"Mikey, that's exactly what we have to do... with Kala's help." Leo says.

"With Kala piloting her cruiser we can fly right up to the..." Donatello stumbles and looks at Mikey. "Colossal Kraang Castle... under her cloaking device. All we would have to do is find its core generator and cause it to overload."

"That sounds like a great plan, but you're all forgettin' one small issue." Raph points out. He looks at them like they're loony. "Hello? Ain't it obvious? I'm the only one who DIDN'T get to ride in her hotrod and I know there's only room for TWO people in the cockpit! If we're doin' this, only one of us get's to go with her."

"Hmm." Donnie thinks, then gasps. "That's not entirely true! I have an idea!"

…

…

**A/N: How do you like it so far? Is it cool or does it stink? Any comments are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken a full week for the Turtles to prepare to go to space. Well, it was mostly Donatello's brain working at optimum speed and his brothers and April and Casey helping wherever they could. He had studied Kala's space suit and had his brothers retrieve special materials to make a second suit that would fit a mutant turtle, reverse engineered the extra mesh breathing pouch Kala uses to breath and creates four, less sophisticated but operational, oxygen-producing pouches for him and his brothers. He's keeping very busy. If he isn't holed up in his lab working, he's passed out on the cot in his lab, or eating a quick meal at the desk in his lab. He's focused on the task at hand. All he can think about is how right Leonardo is. There was a reason why the Kraang had brought such a large ship to Earth. They had to destroy them and destroy what ever was inside. He must keep April safe.

...

Finally done with school for the week, April and Casey come by to hang with the guys, April particularly wanting to hang with Donatello. She may not know how to build a duplicate portable portal, or conjure up a battle plan against a large enemy spaceship, but maybe she can keep him company. She had missed being with her friend, had missed him ever since Kala had come into their lives. She knows, as soon as she walks in she'll see Kala, the taller than, smarter than, more beautiful than, alien teen from a different dimension. Before opening the door, April reminds herself of Donatello's words. She is not being replaced. Donnie is her best friend, and she is his. All of this time and attention given to Kala is so they can get her home. Once she's home, everything will go back to normal. "Well, my kind of normal anyway." She quips to herself. Casey tackles Raph and joins him in watching some wrestling on TV. April heads to Donnie's lab.

April pushes the big, metal door open and sees them… watches them. They are seated next to each other, handling papers and pencils and protractors. He runs his tongue along his lips in concentration, failing to draw a straight line. She laughs at him in her otherworldly trill and he chuckles shyly. She takes the marker from his hand and shows him the correct way. April's face burns. She can see the perfect, sky blue teeth of her smile from underneath the mesh mask she has to wear... a smile that he had put there. He yawns and places his chin in his hands and goes back to drawing. She takes his cup and goes to the other side of the lab to fill it with more cocoa. April hides in the shadow of the door... but continues watching. He starts to nod, but she places the warm, steamy mug into his hands. He thanks her. He corrects himself and thanks her by placing his forehead against hers. April's stomach sinks. He barely takes a sip of his hot chocolate before his eyes droop and the marker in his hand starts to wobble. She removes the cup and marker and replaces it with a plush, purple blanket draped around his shoulders. April had given that to him. He leans into the warmth, almost falls off his stool. But she's there to catch him, pushes him forward and he rests his head in his arms on the table. She turns out the bright lights and curls up in the cot, her face glows from the softness of the tablet she reads from. It's his tablet. She looks up at his sleeping form fondly and goes back to reading.

April steps back, wringing her hands. She feels pangs of sharp confusion and deep longing... for what? She feels like she had seen things she wasn't supposed to see. But that's silly. Kala hadn't done anything April wouldn't have done. It's then she realizes why it hurts so much... it was Kala doing those mundane things with and for Donatello, not her. He had let Kala in so easily, welcoming the Neutrino into the space that was once hers. She felt like he had lied to her, even if he didn't mean to. Or maybe she'd been lying to herself. She jogs to her guest room and falls into her bed.

…

Coming back from the junk yard with Leonardo, Michelangelo sets down his bundle of odds and ends and sees April dash into her room and close the door. He wonders what the matter could be. He walks towards the lab to ask Donatello if he knows anything, finding his brainy brother asleep at his workbench. "Huh, maybe she was upset that Donnie was knocked out before they had a chance to hang." Mikey scans the room and sees Kala perched on the cot listening to something on the tablet. Mikey smiles happily at the sight of her and walks in. He waves an energetic 'hello' to his gal.

Kala removes the headphones. "Mikey. I am glad to see you are back. I have missed you."

"R-really? Gosh, I've missed you too." He gazes at her with puppy-love eyes. "I'm about to make dinner. Would you care to join me?"

"I would like that a lot." She sets the device aside and Mikey lends his hand to help her up.

The young turtle sees her hesitating to touch his hand and shrinks back. "Sorry, dudette, I keep forgetting."

Kala smirks and grabs his hand. "It is alright. When on Earth, do as the Earthinos do!"

"Ah, thank goodness." Mikey takes her hand gleefully and the two budding bipeds trot along to the kitchen and make a scrumptious meal together.

…

April tosses in her bed, willing herself to go to sleep, but sleep evades her. She just wants this day to be over, for this dangerous mission to be over. All she wants is to pal around with her friends, save her dad, and be at peace. Yes, she supposes it is asking a lot but… everything she cares about is being taken away so quickly… even Donatello. He's different from his brothers. Aside from being a tall, ninja turtle, he's so inquisitive and the smallest details of seemingly normal things fascinate him. He's not only helped her with her studies but has helped her become one of the top students in her class. Not that she isn't smart on her own but having a brainiac like Donnie in her back pocket has given her new and different understandings on many things. She could have left the Turtles alone after they had saved her the first time. She could have forgetting about them, but they were just too cool to walk away from.

Things will go back to the way they were soon, April tells herself. She's too ashamed of herself to cry. Just because she's thinking like a selfish child doesn't mean she has to act like one. She knows that she doesn't own him but... she had him first. "Them... I had them." She feels the need to correct herself aloud. She doesn't do her homework, doesn't get up for dinner. She sleeps away the rest of the day and through most of the night. The last thought in her mind; ignorance is bliss but denial is self-inflicted torture.

…

Donatello awakens to the smell of savory goodness coming from the kitchen. It has been a full week of not having a hot meal and his stomach is quaking in protest. He sits up and stretches out his stiff muscles. He needs to stop falling asleep at his desk so often. He walks out into the bright light of the dining area and greets his family… and Casey… with a sleepy wave. He sits down and as someone from his left passes him the mac and cheese, he notices April is not at the table. "Where's April, she not come to the Lair today?"

"She's still in her room I think." Mikey says.

"Why don't you go wake her?" Leo says.

"We all know you want to." Raphael chuckles.

Casey rolls his eyes.

Donatello swiftly ignores his brother's teasing and heads down the hall to April's room.

After knocking and getting no response Donatello slowly opens the door. The light from the hallway pours over the slight frame of April asleep in the bed. Donatello quietly walks over to her and whispers. "April… April, are you hungry?"

She hums softy but isn't roused. He dares to step closer and look at her.

_She's so perfectly beautiful._ The spellbound turtle takes in her precious features, watches as her body rises and falls with each breath, her dreams taking her far away from the troubles of this world. He smiles, enthralled in this rare moment with her, even if she's not really here with him. He leans over, covers her shoulder with the blanket and brushes away loose strands of red hair from her face. He's missed her so much this week. Every time he thought he had a minute to call or text her, something else would come up, or a new idea would emerge and he had to write it down. The mission was very important and any amount of time they had to prepare was unknown. So instead of shirking his duties to spend time with April, he locked himself in his lab and chained himself to the garage, had done everything he could think of to make their attack on the Kraang as successful as possible. He hopes that she understands, that everything he does is for her.

"Sweet dreams, April." One day, he'd get to say it and get a response.

He turns to leave.

"Donnie, don't'…" April murmurs.

Donatello looks back, his eyes wide. _Is she… dreaming about me? Gosh I hope it's a good one!_ He waits another moment but she doesn't awaken. He exits as quietly as he came, closing the door behind him.

…

The credits roll up the small TV screen in the sunken living room area. Raphael shifts in his chair and groans. If he has to watch another couple end the movie with sucking each other's faces, he's going to puke up all his mac and cheese. He watches as his orange-masked brother pops in another romantic comedy. "Awe c'mon Mikey, not another chick flick! I'm tired of all this gushy stuff! Put in an action movie!" Raphael complains.

"Oh, don't be like that, Raph." Michelangelo says, pushing 'play' and finding his seat next to Kala. "You were laughing at that one part."

"Yeah, when the goofball and the nerdy guy were fighting over that clueless redhead girl. After that, mush city!"

"What do you wanna watch, Kala? We can keep the romance flowing with 'She may be but, but not totally, digging you' or 'Bleeding Swords 3'.

"I think I am wanting to see more of the romance. I have had enough fighting in my life for now." She says with an apologetic smile towards Raphael.

Raphael sighs. "Alright, you guys enjoy your little date night. I'm going to bed." He gets up and heads to his room.

"Awe, Raph. Leo is still staying, right Leo, Casey?" Mikey begs.

"Casey left as soon as he saw the title for the first movie and Leo went to bed fifteen minutes into the movie." Raph says. "Don't worry about it, but I wouldn't stay up too much longer or you're gonna have a rough time in training tomorrow." Raph winks at him and leaves.

"Mikey?" Kala whispers.

"Yes, Kala?"

"Your brother may have a point. It may be prudent for us to get some rest for tomorrow. We move to attack the Kraang early the following day."

"I know. That's why I want to spend as much time with you as possible." His blue eyes grow and lips pout at her.

"Oh!" She squeals and grabs his cheeks. "Your cute face! It is like a secret weapon!"

He chuckles. "Yeah, gets 'em every time. So you'll watch the movie with me?"

"Yes, for a little while. If one of use starts to nod off, we go to bed."

"It's a deal." He smiles and scoots close to her.

Barely twenty minutes go by before the soft snoring of unconsciousness bubbles in Kala's ear. She glances over at her turtle, sees him fast asleep, head flopped back, mouth partly open, his arm around her shoulders. She looks at his textured, green skin, his freckled face, he's so adorable! She picks up the controller from the table and pushes a random buttons until the DVD goes off and a regular channel comes on. She shrugs and turns her attention to Michelangelo. "Mikey, please awaken. It is time we are off to bed."

She grabs his plastron and shakes him.

He gurgles. "N-no… don't want anymore… broccoli…"

"Mikey… Mikey wake up." She kneels beside him and his arm folds around her, bringing her face ever closer to his. She blushes. "M-Mikey." She looks at his lips, taking in air and exhaling softly. She remembers the way they felt, how surprisingly warm they were. She wants those lips. But it would be quite inappropriate to kiss someone while they were unaware. She shouldn't just take something just because she wants it. She runs her fingers over his lips and loses her resolve… so much for being polite. She takes small breath and removes her mask. She kisses his cheek first, to see if he wakes up. She kisses him again. Then she presses her lips to his, lets them linger, reveling in the feeling of him. She closes her eyes and smiles planting kiss after kiss on him. She places them all over his face. Her people have ruled on Neutron for thousands of years, and they never discovered the kiss? Uncanny! Boy, does she like kisses.

Unbeknownst to her Mikey has been awake since she first began, little devil. "Kala?" Mikey utters.

Kala takes a deep breath of oxygen and nearly chokes. She places the mask back over her mouth and lips and coughs, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Kala, what were you doing?" As if he didn't know.

"I was just trying to say… goodnight." Her face starts to glow.

"Kala, stealing kisses is a big no-no on my planet." Mikey teases.

"It, it is?" Kala says, half believing him.

"Oh yes, it's a very serious offense." Mikey smirks and leans close to her.

"What are the consequences?" Kala purrs.

"You have to give each of those stolen kisses back."

"All of them?"

"Each and every one, babe."

He closes his eyes and, at first, kisses her; her breathing mask blocking their lips from meeting, but the feeling still making their hearts flutter. Then she leans back and rests her head on the am of the couch. She feels his finger reach for the edge of her mask. She takes a breath before he removes it and overtakes her lips with his. What a thrill! She was living and dying at the same time! And when they taste each other's mouths, big bolts of lightning course through their bodies. After, they both come up for air, happy and in a daze.

Two dosing teens cuddle close on the sofa under the calm of the evening, one tugging playfully on orange bandana tails, the other fighting off sleep with waning strength.

"Kala, I'm so glad you crashed onto my planet."

"Oh, Mikey, that is so romantic."

"And tomorrow we train and get ready for battle… and when we fight, I'll be right there to protect you, all the way."

"I'll protect you too, Mikey… Mikey?"

Asleep again, Kala gingerly releases herself from his hold and stands. She grabs a pillow and places it under his head. "Goodnight." She whispers and heads off to bed. She is so tired and so excited at the same time. She needs to talk to someone about all the things she is feeling right now. No one else better comes to mind.

…

A/N: Poor April! Poor Donnie! GO Mikey! LOL. I'm hungry for comments! Nom Nom!


	6. Chapter 6

"April...April?" A soft voice calls her out of the fogginess of a sulking slumber. "April, please wake up."

Her eyes peal open. "Kala? What's wrong?" April mumbles. She sits up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"Everything is peaceful. Everyone is asleep." Kala says, now sitting on the bed beside the redheaded teen.

"Ok, so what do you want?" April says in an automatic way, still not alert enough to measure the situation.

"I would like to speak with you about a crush I have."

April's awake now. "What! You have a crush?"

"Yes, I think so. Am I not using the word right? I know the primary meaning of the word 'crush' is not a pleasant thing; to crush your hand with a rock, to have your dreams crushed... In the context of my crush, however it is more of an emotion, a giddy, romantic feeling toward a hopeful significant other."

April looks at her as if she'd turn into an, well no... she's already an alien. "So you have a crush, why are you telling me?"

"I have been reading Earthino stories and watching Earthino movies geared toward adolescent females and the terrible troubles they have... I haven't had the luxury of growing up in a normal Neutrino society where such problems would be a joy compared to the war I was born into... And I have never had a female friend... I was hoping you and I could participate in 'girl talk'."

April is at a total loss. She had always been a tomboy, at her father's heels, never had any sisters or close girlfriends growing up. She was always the odd one out, too mature for her age, had to be more independent with the type of demanding job her father had. She was just starting to make friends at school. April does not feel like she is the right one to fulfill the role of Ambassador of Earth BFF!

Another reason why she doesn't want to do this is because she DOES NOT WANT to talk about who Kala happens to be crushing on. She sits up fully and turns on a lamp. She looks at the demur features of Kala. She looks not at all tired, and her hair is unfairly perfect. April absently combs her fingers through her messy bed-head of crimson tresses. "Ok, Kala. Let's chat. What's on your mind?"

Kala folds her hands in her lap and starts to turn orange. "I am sure you can probably guess of the... turtle I have become fond of."

April stares at her emotionlessly and nods.

"Since the first time I saw him I knew he was special. Now that we have been spending time together, he has become very special." Kala says.

"The first time I saw him... he scared the living daylights out of me. And yes, I know he is special." April admits.

Kala tilts her head. "Really, well I suppose I understand. Earthinos are not privy to beings from other worlds. The Turtles are very unique. It is why they live below, fighting within the shadows, benevolent warriors." She looks off into the distance, as if quoting an epic poem.

"I guess you can say that."

"This is all the more reason why I feel I can only talk to you. You understand. You wouldn't think I was strange to have a crush on a mutant turtle."

April lifts a brow. "I wouldn't? I... maybe not."

"Other species, other worlds, what is the difference, right? Where I come from we know of many different peoples from many different worlds. It's not common but there are a few Neutrinos who have found eternal love with the great people of Fon Durellis Five or the sky people of Senwint." She giggles. "He reminds me of the little shelled animals called Otots from my planet. They have strong shells shaped like mountains and their scaly skin is red like the tall grass of the fields that once surrounded our magnificent cities... Maybe that's why I like him. He reminds me of home, of how great our world used to be... how great it will one day be." Kala smiles sadly.

April's entire chest cavity is sore. Hearing her speak of Donatello that way... it's not fair that Kala can speak from her heart so easily.

"He makes me laugh. He makes me feel like hope will never die. He makes me understand the word 'happy'."

April looks away from her. She can't believe the words of adoration pouring freely from her lips about him. April had no idea how captive to her own feelings she had been. But there had been no time to deal with matters of the heart. Her father is mutated and missing, and she is in hiding from the Foot, the Purple Dragons, and the Kraang. It's like every weekend around the same time, something catastrophic happens and she and her friends are running for their lives! Somewhere in the back of her mind she had convinced herself that 'later' would come. Later, once the Kraang are gone and the Foot defeated, later she would be able to feel something about the way Donatello has always looked at her.

"You understand, don't you April? You have the same crush, am I right?"

April almost topples to the ground trying to stand up from the bed. She's never said or done anything to evoke that insinuation had she? Maybe Kala has some kind of 6th or 7th or 12th alien sense about these things. Maybe April gives off some aura of feelings that are so slight, she herself has no idea they were there. But even if Kala is wrong, that means that Kala still likes Donatello, as is bold enough to share it with April. _If she thinks we both like him, does this mean she's challenging me? _

Kala giggles. "I take your silence as confirmation. Girl talk is riveting, yes? I told you, now you tell me, why you like Donatello? It is clear that he likes you but doesn't show it much, not when he's alone with me."

April's mouth hangs open. This is so strange. Why would Kala care why she liked him? And how does Donatello act when he's alone with Kala?! April doesn't want to confess feelings she's never allowed herself to ponder, but she also doesn't want to deny anything to Kala, or else Donatello might seem like fair game. Fair Game?! April doesn't want to compete for his affections. As mean as it may seem, she never thought she'd ever had to. He's a mutant ninja turtle! What would be the chances of another girl coming into the Turtle's lives and, all of a sudden, they have options? Then enters Kala, a smart, beautiful, soldier. A leader. April understands why any of her green teen buddies would find Kala amazing. Now April feels like she can't compete. Ever since she met the Turtles she had been a burden, always being captured and saved. It wasn't until lately that her ninja skills have benefitted the team. Kala arrived combat-ready.

There's nothing left to lose, she might as well be honest. April lifts her blue eyes and looks into Kala's silver. "I like him because he's brilliant, but also humble, and gentle. I like him because he can be awkward at times, so I guess that's funny too. I like that he's always there in the nick of time... and that he never gives up... Kala, Donnie is my best friend, I wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't anymore. I wouldn't know what to do if he suddenly went away."

Kala nods and begins to look very serious. "You are quite a perceptive being, coming from such a less-advanced society than my own... you've figured out my plan... oh don't look so naive now, April. You know as well as I do that MY dimension would be so much better for the turtles to live in than YOURS."

"W-what do mean better?" April says, completely confused.

"The Turtles are just the type of warriors I need to win this war and free my people. Once we defeat the Kraang ship here we can go back to my home world and run those evil Kraang out forever!"

"But, they are still needed here, on their own planet. They wouldn't abandon us."

"Why wouldn't they? They never had the option."

The option! April shakes her head in disbelief. Not only does Kala want Donatello's attention, but also for him AND his brothers to leave with her to Dimension X.

Kala looks up at the flustered human girl with pause. She'd though April would find Kala's offer logical. "I have read enough of your books and watched enough of your television to see how terrible many of you Earthinos are. You quarrel over trivial things and take everyone's worth at face value. You and I know the Turtles are much more, and deserve much more, than the majority here would be willing to allow. Look at where they live. I thought everyone on your planet lived like this. Then I learned that all of you Earthinos live on the surface, in the light, able to go outside and mill about, tranquilly unaware of their 'Saviors in the Shadows'. If Earthinos found out that the ones helping them were mutant turtles, they would hunt them down, because they are different… I am in a war where those who are different want to enslave us. Your people fight wars because your skin comes in different shades or you pray to different gods. It would not matter if Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, or Mikey save this world, it would be a thankless effort. Your people cannot get past what they see."

"That's not true! I agree, some of us are bad, and some wouldn't understand the Turtles. But I do."

"You are being selfish. You are only thinking about what you want and not your crush, Donatello. Well I AM thinking. He and his brothers would be happier in a world where they can walk in the light of day and be appreciated. They deserve recognition and to live without fear of rejection and persecution."

"For all they've done for the city and for me, I know they deserve a lot, but that's not why fight. They don't do what they do to be rewarded. It's enough for them to know they've done the right thing."

"Will it always be enough? Will you and Casey Jones always be enough? I do not think so. What if someday they look around this hidden sanctuary of a sewer, and look at their windowless walls… and look at you as you come and go at will and suddenly want more out of life? When that day comes, and our war is won, I will be more than happy to welcome them to Neutron where they will be treated like the Brave Warriors they are."

It's starting to make so much sense. Perhaps Kala is right. But maybe she's dead wrong. April sticks out her chest and bores her eyes into the condemning Kala. "You are wrong about them. They are not just warriors. They are ninja. Ninja have honor and are loyal... they would never leave..."

_Me. They'd never leave me…_

Kala shakes her head and walks across the room. "When you have feelings for someone, all you want to do is keep them close to you. But when you truly understand them, respect them, love them, you let them go so they can be safe and happy and free to choose. That is what I'm planning to do." Kala walks to the other side of the small room, placing a hand on the hammock. "Thank you for the girl talk." She cocoons herself into the swinging hammock and turns over to rest.

April slumps back on the worn mattress of her bed and stares a hole in the wall. _Did all of that just happen? _ April pulls at her ponytail and sighs silently. What if Kala is right? If April had a choice between a penthouse and an outhouse, she'd be gone in a heartbeat. Would friendship be enough to make them stay? They would make the right choice … and stay, right? She had made the decision to stay and live and fight beside them and she doesn't want that to change anytime soon. With her father gone, Splinter and the turtles are the only family she has.

April turns off the lamp and lays down in the damp darkness. In her bedroom back at the apartment, the city was alive with random sounds, all night long, speeding cars, bickering neighbors, wailing cats. Down here is a thick silence. Most times it is comforting; now it is not. She imagines it would be dead silent like this all the time… if they left. She shakes away the thought. Kala is making April think crazy. She knows her friends. She knows Donatello. She knows… she can't sleep anymore.

…

April rolls out of bed and walks out the door. She wants to talk to someone, anyone, no matter how late it is. She makes a beeline towards Donnie's lab when the slow flicker of blue light catches her eye. She heads over to the sunken living area. The TV is still on, volume low. She goes around the couch and sees Michelangelo slobbering on a pillow.

"Yeesh." April whispers. She snatches away the remote from the slumbering turtle's hand and plops down on the cushion beside him. She switches the channel from an infomercial to an after hours horror movie. She watches the horrible actors in horrible, bloody costumes on the screen with mild amusement, anything to take her mind away from what she and Kala had been talking about moments ago. She shifts in her seat; causing Mikey to stir as well.

"Mmm, Kala, my gal, you came back…" He mumbles blissfully. He reaches over and wraps his arms around April's waist, snuggling his cheek to her side. "You're so much cozier than my teddy bear. If you stay I promise I won't try to hold your hand."

April physically cringes. Not because he's hugging her, but because he thinks she's… that other girl! Instead of socking him in the nose, she opts to firmly pat him on the head with one hand and peal his fingers off of her with the other. "Sorry, Mikey. I'm not your dream girl."

"April?" He slurs. "April!" He jumps back to the other side of the couch, wide-awake.

"Hey, Mikey." April waves at him casually.

"Uh, sorry, April. I thought you were…"

"I know who you thought I was."

"Oh." Mikey sits down beside her, wiping a hand over his face. He looks at the horrible movie on the television. "It must be really late for this junk to be on. So, what's up April? Can't sleep?"

April pouts. "No. It was getting kind of stuffy in my room."

"Is was? Is Kala ok in there? Maybe we can get Donnie to put a fan in there so you ladies feel more at home."

_Home,_ April thinks. She glances at Mikey who has found a half-eaten bag of chips and goes to munching. He hands the bag to April… and, what the shell, she takes a handful. "Mikey, do you like living in the Lair?"

He licks the salty crumbs from his fingers and stuffs his hand back in the back. April will NOT be asking for anymore chips. "Yeah, it's cool." Mikey says. "There's tons of room, miles of pipes to skate through, no nebby neighbors."

April hesitates. "Do you ever want something different, something more?"

He looks at her curiously, then shrugs. "I dunno, I guess sometimes. It'd be nice to feel the sunshine, or go to the skate park and show off my skills, or go to the hotdog stand or go to the beach and just… chill whenever I wanted. But you can't have it all. It's not like we'd ever had a choice."

"If you did have a choice, would you take it?" She looks her friend in the eyes, quelling her trembling. "If you could have all those things and leave the Lair and never come back… would you?"

With slight concern, Mikey answers. "Absolutely, and I'd make sure to take you, Splinter, my bros, even Casey, with me… but why would we never come back home?"

His response makes her smile. In a very small way, his words give her hope. She decides to drop the subject and give Kala's words no more power. "I don't know. Forget I asked." She grins. "I think I'm going to camp out here on the couch for the rest of the night. Do you mind?"

"Naw, go ahead. I'll take the recliner." Mikey tosses her a blanket and he lounges in the creaky, old chair.

The softy chatter of the TV wafts through the space and April feels sleep puling her in.

"You think after we run the Kraang off of Earth, Kala will take us to Neutron?" Mikey wonders aloud.

April's eyes pop open.

Mikey continues. "I bet once her planet is cleaned up and restored it would be an awesome place."

The redhead's resentment flares. "Yeah, well, I'm SO sure SHE would LOVE to take you all to her FANTASTIC planet. I bet she'd build you a mansion and throw you a huge parade and you'd all have so much fun, you'd never want to come back… especially Donnie." April's little rant was not lost on her orange-masked friend.

"April, what are you talking about? And what do you mean by 'especially Donnie'?"

April sighs and sits up. She needs to tell someone, and who better than Mikey? He will surly cheer her up and assure her that she has nothing to worry about. She should tell him, better now than after he and Leo and Raph start falling for Kala, like Donnie obviously has. "Well, Donnie told me not to worry about it and I believed him but… Kala said she would ask you all to leave Earth and go to Neutron. I think she's lost her mind and her little crush on Donatello isn't helping."

"What?" Mikey barely gives the word sound.

"I know. Crazy isn't it? Don't get me wrong, I don't really care I just… think those two have gotten a little carried away with how much time they've spend together and I don't want him to think he can get out of helping me study for my upcoming exams that easily." She says quickly. "I'm just surprised she was bold enough to tell me."

"She said that she liked Donnie? I don't understand." Michelangelo says as calmly as possible.

"It's just a crush, Mikey. Once she's able to get home, none of this will matter. She'll be in her own dimension and things will finally go back… to normal. What's wrong Mikey?"

"I… are you sure that's what she said?"

"Yes, and for some reason she thought I should know. Then she started to talk about how you guys are warriors and deserve better and… I left the room. She was done talking and I was done listening."

Michelangelo hears what April is saying but can only focus certain words. "I don't get it. I thought we…"

"You what?" April asks.

"Nothing." He says quickly. Maybe he didn't understand but he thought Kala and he were on the same page. He had thought she really liked him. He had thought the kiss, his first kiss, and all those kisses he can still feel on his skin, were special. He had thought that all the time Kala had spent in the lab with Donnie was just boring science stuff. He never thought it could have been anything more. He's so confused. Suddenly, a deep, foreign pain in his chest grows. It hurts. He does not like this feeling at all.

"Alright well, let's try to get some sleep. I'm joining you guys for training in the morning."

"Yeah. G'night." Mikey whispers. He sees April turn over and fall silent. He closes his eyes but he can't stop feeling the hollow pit in his chest. He was hurt and confused and… is this anger he feels? He's not used to the angry feeling. But why is he angry? Is he angry at April for telling him? No, she obviously had no idea Mikey was falling hard for Kala. Well, was he mad at Kala? He doesn't know. Maybe she didn't know how much of a milestone kisses were, especially to a mutant turtle like him. Maybe she thinks kisses are the way people of earth say 'dude, your'e awesome.' What if Kala had given her awesome kisses to others? What if she kissed Donatello already?

At that thought Michelangelo knows exactly with whom he is angry. And THAT brother is going to pay!

…

A/N: Yikers! What is Mikey planning? Things are getting a bit tangled. What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

"Again!" Splinter commands his sons to go through the warm-up sequence for a third time, not for Raphael, Leonardo or Donatello's sake. Michelangelo seems a bit preoccupied in thought this morning, more so than other mornings. Splinter is being patient in allowing this extra time for his youngest turtle to clear the fog in his mind and concentrate on the task at hand. He hopes his son takes the hint and gets in gear soon or he would have to call him out on it.

Splinter also takes care to notice his two newest students. Kala follows along as best she can. Her footing is off but her discipline and fortitude impress him. What does not impress him is April's abnormal behavior. She is pushing herself too hard. This is supposed to be a warm-up, not an endurance competition. The girl is already perspiring, her face flushed and her breathing is all too loud. Splinter decides speak to her later and he gives the girls a rest as his sons pair off and spar.

He pits Leo against Donnie and Raph against Mikey. Leonardo and Donatello show much improvement, reading each other and challenging each other's skills. Although Leonardo comes out victorious, it was not easily received. Splinter knows that Donatello has been very busy in the lab and garage preparing his family for the upcoming trials. He couldn't be more proud of him. And by how long it took for Leonardo to fight him down, it is obvious that Donatello had not shorted his training.

"Hmm." Splinter wonders. Raphael and Michelangelo on the other hand… Usually it is Raphael's bandana tails the wise rat needs to reign in, but today, Michelangelo is sloppy and yet, not as care-free as he usually is. He's eerily quiet, not goading his brother with teasing. And his focus is not on his opponent, but outside of the ring. Michelangelo is beaten with little effort.

"Enough." Splinters strikes his stick against the floor. He looks at the young men and women before him. He had to try something else. They were off to infiltrate the enemy in less than 24 hours. Training during the past week has been excellent and he felt that his students were more than ready, but now… "I think a team exercise will be a good change of pace. In this way you are not just relying on yourself, but one another. You will cover each other and fight and win together. You will be in teams of three. The team left with at least one member standing, wins…. Leonardo, Donatello and April, against Raphael, Michelangelo and Kala. There are no boundaries, the entire dojo is in play. Use your skills to aid each other."

The two teams take their places on either side of the dojo. This would have been an excellently executable exercise. The six teens would have learned a lot, grown closer, depended on each other more, believed in their own abilities more, yes, it would have been awesome. But Splinter was right. Two of his pupils had other matters rattling inside their heads. And these matters surface in very unbecoming ways.

At one end of the dojo Michelangelo breathes haggardly, boring his eyes into Donatello's form. How could Donatello do this to him! Mikey sadly assumes that since his brother is super smart at some things, he should be smart in all other things, such as girls. _He's a brainiac! He should have known what he was doing! It's not enough to have googly eyes for April, now he has to steal Kala too? I'll show him!_ He shifts his eyes to his left and hisses at Raphael. "Raph, when this thing begins, make sure you leave Don Juan to me."

Wierded out, Raph answers. "Uh, OK, Mikey." Raph turns to Kala. "You ready for this? I got your back."

"Yes, and I have got yours."

_Is everyone hitting on my girl!?_ Mikey is being a bit dramatic right now.

Unfortunately, on the other side of the dojo, more insanity is brewing. April watches Kala like a hawk. She is trying to control her breathing but all she can think about is Kala and Donnie blasting off into the sunset together. _She is CRAZY if she thinks she's taking my friend anywhere near the sun!_

Leonardo glances over at April tighten and loosen her fists. "April, you OK?"

"I'm more than OK. I'll take down Kala, you handle the other two." April bites.

Leo looks at her with confusion. "Take her down? Are you sure you…"

"Begin!" Splinter announces.

So here is what is happening: As soon and their sensei starts the match. Michelangelo whips out his nunchucks, immediately swinging. He crosses in front of Raphael, accidentally hitting him in the face, knocking him out cold. Mikey's target, Hamato Donatello.

April sprints at 'GO'. She crosses in front of Leonardo, almost clipping him with her bladed fan, making him stumble back and crash into the training supplies shelf, completely covered.

In the middle of the dojo, Michelangelo flips over April and she slides under him. Kala and Donatello, who are about to engage themselves in friendly battle, don't even notice the shadows of their pursuers closing in overhead. Mayhem ensues.

Mikey clobbers Donnie and they tumble back in a big, green ball of furry. Donnie yelps and Mikey growls and mercilessly blasts his brother with the dense handles of his weapons.

April pounces on Kala and they topple onto the floor. Kala is able to get away from the fiery girl as she swishes her fan, hungry to make contact with the Alien's perfect skin. But Kala is too fast. This makes April even more heated. She throws her fan away and wrestles Kala to the floor.

"April! What are you doing? This is not civil!"

"Forget civil, you sneak!" April tries to stay on top of her and Kala flips them over, twists her arm and pulls away.

"Mikey! What the heck! This isn't fighting!" Donnie yelps.

"You're right! It's revenge!" Mikey lifts his hand high to deliver a powerful strike but Donnie catches his arm and flips his fuming brother away.

Donnie stands and jumps back to get some distance from Mikey. He backs into April and turns. "April, I don't know what has gotten into Mikey, but I need your help."

"Enough." Splinter says.

"Help?" April turns and punches him in the arm.

"Ah! April what are you doing? We're on the same team!" Donnie says.

"No, we're not on the same team. We HAVEN'T been for a long time." She scowls. "Oof!" April rubs her rear. She turns and looks at Kala. "Did you just kick me in the butt?!"

"I thought I would, since you are acting like one." Kala sneers.

"Enough!" Splinter calls out.

April swings her legs and drops kicks Kala to the ground. Not yet satisfied, April jumps on her and the girls swing pathetically at each other, and then start to pull hair.

"April, stop! Have you gone nutso?" Mikey says.

"Look who's talking? What's with the mad-turtle attack?" Donnie says.

"I'll show you mad, you, you two-timing, sap-sucking, dweeb!" Mikey shouts, crashes his plastron into Donnie's.

"Mikey! Ack!" Donnie gasps and Mikey clobbers him to the floor.

"I said ENOUGH!" Splinter flies into the fray and jabs his fingers into the four tantrum-filled teens, expertly hitting pressure points in their arms and legs, totally incapacitating their movements. Donnie, Mikey, April, and Kala slump to the floor, barely able to groan. Splinter looks at his fallen children and sighs. He turns to the sound of the dojo doors sliding open to see Casey poke his head in.

"Hey guys! Whoa, what did you do to them?" Casey says with awe.

"Casey, please help Leonardo and Raphael to their feet and take them out. I must speak with the others in private.

"Whatever you say, Senor Sensei." Casey quickly lends his hands and shoulders to the eldest turtles and slowly guides them out of the training room.

Splinter turns his attention to his embarrassing students. "I am going to make myself some tea. When I return I want you kneeling in line and prepared to tell me what the MATH is going on." With that, Splinter leaves, giving the teens very little time to recover from their teacher's disciplinary blows.

…

Less than ten minutes later April, Donatello, Kala and Michelangelo kneel side-by-side in front of a very irritated, mutant rat. Splinter sips his fragrant tea and sets it aside. He looks over his students in turn: April is finally calm. Her eyes are closed in shame. Whatever has come over her is slowly receding to reason.

Donatello looks very nervous and quite confused. He tries to steal glances at April with whom he is very worried about. To Splinter however, it does not seem he will have the answers to what is actually going on.

Kala is looking her surrogate sensei straight in the eyes. It seems as though she is ready to take whatever discipline is due her and will not deny anything. But Kala thinks her actions were necessary and by how aggressive April was attacking her, Splinter may not disagree.

Finally Splinter looks upon his youngest son. Michelangelo's eyes will not leave the floor. His hands are balled fists of fury. Even as his father looks at him, he refuses to meet him in the eye. What Splinter does not know is that if Michelangelo looks at him, he would start to cry. So many emotions, anger, frustration, and betrayal is swarming in his head and heart. It's a miracle he is able to sit still for so long.

Splinter takes an even breath. "I just witnessed two ninja, a kunoichi and a boombow warrior degrade themselves down to bickering children. If what Leonardo has been sharing with me is as severe as it sounds, you should be making every effort to prepare for battle. You are supposed to be helping and pushing each other towards the next level of readiness, instead you're pulling hair and slapping faces... If you think I am allowing you to go on tomorrow's mission, with this kind of behavior as your battle plan, you are utterly mistaken. Postponing your offensive plan a week should suffice."

"Master Splinter, the more we delay, the more time we give the Kraang to fix their ship and come back." Donatello says hastily.

"I would rather you be ready at the Kraang's return, then pursue them with an unreliable team." Splinter states.

"No!" April yells. She wouldn't make it seven more days of Kala sticking around. She wants this mission to be over as soon as possible so Kala can leave. "We are ready. We can go through with this. I just got a little carried away, that's all."

Splinter turns to April. "Can you explain to me why you got 'carried away'?"

April sets her jaw sternly. She knows Splinter is not her father. But he has opened his doors to her, has kept her safe and has taken her on as a student. She respects him too much not to answer him. But she's not quite sure what to say. She had been a mess all morning and sleeping on the lumpy couch had not helped. And she definitely doesn't want to bring up almost half of the testy subjects that she and Kala and talked about last night. To admit that April was trying to knock out Kala because of her crush on Donatello, would make her reasoning sound all the more immature. "My actions resulted from a conversation Kala and I had last night. My disagreement turned to anger and I wanted to extinguish that anger on her pretty little face."

Donatello is shocked. He hopes that he was not the subject of the girl's conversation. He'd hate to think that April would instigate a fight after he told her how he felt about her. Would she forget so easily?

"It does not sound like your anger is fully extinguished." Splinter comments.

"No. It is not." April answers truthfully.

"April, you are usually such a level-headed child. Can you not see another way of quelling this anger other than unnecessary violence?"

April pouts her lips and shuts her eyes tight. She will not cry.

"Maybe it is just her Earthino way, viciously trying to get rid of everything not under her control." Kala cuts in.

"First of all, Neutrino, we are NOT Earthinos." April spits. "We are Earthlings, and THIS Earthling is getting tired of you trying to steal my friends from me." She looks over at her, eyes red with flooding tears. "My mother was taken away from me and then my father. And here you come with your fancy machines and fighting and heroic stories and all you want to do is whisk my friends away to your planet!"

Kala, unshaken by April's outburst responds. "My intent was never to 'steal' them away. I was going to give them a choice, unlike you, desperately trying to keep them all to yourself."

"You want to use them in your war!"

"And you want them to live out their lives in a sunless sewer, just within your arm's reach." Kala says firmly.

April gasps. Her words hit a very sensitive place in her heart. April knows that she would never want her friends to stay in the darkness of the Lair forever. But what could she do about it? She can't offer the world to her friends, but it seems like Kala can.

Splinter is surprised at what Kala and April had spoken about. He may have to address that later. The effect that it has on April is what he is most concerned with now.

Donatello looks at the downcast head of the trembling girl. He places his hand over hers and speaks softly. "April, I know you don't think that."

She slides her hand away from his. "You don't know what I think. You've been too busy in your lab with HER to know anything I've been going through lately." She looks up at him and huffs a small, sad laugh. "You're so smart and you have no idea what I'm talking about."

He shakes his head and looks up at Splinter. "She's right. I have no idea what's going on. I've been working like crazy all week, I come to practice after only getting three hours of sleep and now I'm here because I got attacked by my brother and my best friend."

Both April and Michelangelo scoff and Donnie's words.

"What am I missing?" Donnie exclaims.

"I know what you're missing. This knife you left in my shell!" Mikey accuses.

"Michelangelo! I am most surprised at you. What has made you so angry that you would attack your brother?" Splinter asks.

"I'm mad because… I'm mad at him because he, he's smart and he knew it was happening but he didn't do anything to stop it!"

"Stop what, Mikey?" Donatello pleads.

"Like you don't know! I guess since you can't get what you want, you just take what's available!" Mikey spats out.

"I… am… totally confused! Is this about the last slice of pizza?" Donnie says.

"No!" Mikey shouts. "It's about the BEST pizza I ever had! And you took it and you don't even want it!" Mikey hides his face behind his arm and cries.

Everyone else is completely perplexed.

"Mikey." Kala whispers. She lays a hand on his shoulder.

He quickly sobers up and flinches away. "Why Kala? Am I not dorky enough for you? Do you not get my jokes? Did you kiss him?" Mikey spat.

Kala gapes at Michelangelo. Does she misunderstand the significance of the gesture? "I thought kisses were special."

"Me too!" Mikey wails.

"You kissed him already!" April's voice cracks. They couldn't have. Donnie wouldn't have…

Kala, annoyed at the girl's insistence, whips her head at April. "Yes, April! I kissed him. And I'd do it again, because…" Kala looks at Mikey. "I have a crush on him."

Splinter is not doing his job. The scene playing before him reminds him of the soap operas he's always watching. From the outside, it is painfully clear as to what is going on. He should step in and get things back on track but he's so delighted, and a little melancholy, that his sons are growing up and are having girl troubles… he wishes he had some bonbons.

When Kala admits that she has a crush on 'him' April and Mikey think she means Donatello. April rolls her eyes and looks away. Mikey's lips tremble. "Kala…"

Donatello, totally oblivious to April's temper and Mikey's torment, calls out, to no one in particular. "Kiss… who? A crush on who?"

Splinter can't take anymore. He bursts out in hearty chuckles and guffaws. The four teens look at him. Splinter squints his eyes to look at them again and he laughs even harder.

"Is this a joke? Am I being punk'd?" Donnie squeaks.

"Ah ha ha! No, no, Donatello. Just let me catch my breath." The jovial rat calms. This is BETTER than 'the soaps'. "What happened this morning is due to a lack of communication. You each need to be taught a lesson, but I can see that I am not the one to teach you. You must LISTEN to each other. April, your fear and suspicion, though you try your best to keep them separate, you and I both know that they are one in the same. Your heart yearns to flow freely, but when you speak, that flow is blocked with hesitancy. My punishment for you is to allow your heart to flow."

Aprils gives a slight nod.

Splinter turns to Donatello. "My son, I see much effort and determination in you. Everything you put your hands to is forever changed. You and I see that talent within you but you have admitted to keeping long hours, having little sleep… and sacrificing time away from your relationships. A warning: Don't expect your destination to be plentiful when your journey was traveled in solitude. My punishment for you is to find balance."

Donatello nods attentively.

Splinter turns. "Michelangelo, you and I both know it is not about the pizza."

Mikey sniffles.

Splinter continues. "It is about trust, honor and the bond of brothers that no power can break…I see the pain in your eyes. I am familiar with such pain. Believe me when I say that a broken heart grows stronger with each pulse. Yours will heal much faster than you think. Your mind and heart will disagree many times in life. Not matter what your mind may think; if you listen closely to your heart it will always say to trust your brothers. My punishment for you is that you ask your brother for forgiveness."

Splinter finally faces Kala and smiles. "Kala, you have caused quite a stir. But just as a small flame has the potential to give light to the entire house, your very presence has caused unresolved issues to raise to the surface. In a week's time you have stolen hearts, lifted spirits, challenged actions, confronted injustices and broadened horizons. My punishment for you is to… use pronouns. It causes much less confusion." He chuckles.

Kala bows her head.

Each pupil listens well to Splinter's words. The wise rat concludes the lecture. "For the rest of the day I think it best for you all to rest and communicate… I think a bonding exercise is in order. In pairs, Donatello, April, you will be each other's words and ears. Kala, Michelangelo, the same goes for you two. Tomorrow morning, we will have a quick training session. At that time I will decide if you are ready to go on this mission or not. Your lives are too important to be lost in misunderstandings. Will you choose to be an asset or a hindrance to your team? Can you work out your differences for the greater good?

"Hai, Sensei." They say seriously.

"Very well. Now for the second part of your punishment: ten back flips each, clean up the dojo and then you may spend the rest of the day in relaxing conversation. Goodbye." Splinter hastily exits the dojo, leaving the brooding teens to their tasks.

They each rise and take a corner. They do their flips and silently put the dojo back in order.

Donatello shyly confronts April. "Would you, um, do you want to go to my lab and…"

"Sure Donnie." April says and walks past him towards his lab, leaving Mikey and Kala alone.

…


	8. Chapter 8

April slumps back on the cot in the lab. He her arms and legs hurt and she just wants to go back to bed. She doesn't see why she is forced to talk to Donatello. He had nothing to say during Splinter's lecture so trying to talk to him now would be a waste of time. She's sure he'd rather be taking something apart than having an aimless conversation with her… or perhaps he'd rather be with Kala.

Donatello notices her blatant distance but will try to do as his Sensei prescribed; less work, maintain relationships. He rolls his stool over to her and sits. This feels sort of like he's being forced on a date… if only. "So April. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

She looks at him with a 'you should already know and it's your fault that you don't know' face.

Donnie sighs. "Look, if this is about me being busy, I'm sorry. I've been working like crazy to get us ready for this mission. I realize that while I was doing that, I was setting you aside. Believe me when I say that it totally sucks when I miss you leaving for school or don't help you with your homework or just hang out with you. My logic behind that was… if I do all of this stuff without you now, there would be more time for us later. But there isn't always time later, you know?"

She admits to herself that she had thought the same thing. She nods.

"The sooner we work together and take down the Kraang ship, the sooner I can get back to working on the retro-mutagen and get your father back. You know I promised you, I 'd never give up on that."

"I know you did. Thank you." She says. "I'm sorry too… for hitting you. I know you do what you do to keep your family safe. I was being impatient and…"

"Jealous?" Donnie offers with a smirk.

"Yeah, about that…" April starts.

"Yes?"

"I… when Kala said… and I couldn't but she…" April tries.

"April." Donnie places a hand on her shoulder. "Remember what Splinter said. Just let your heart flow. I'm not going to judge you. Just speak what's in your heart." Donnie holds his breath.

She stares into his big brown eye and suddenly blurts out. "I don't want to lose you."

Well… Donnie's face is flushed. "W-what?"

"Donnie, you are amazing."

"Awe, gosh, April, you always say that about me and my brothers."

"No, I'm just talking about you now… You do so much for this city and get nothing in return. I believe you will save this city and defeat our enemies, and I believe you will get my father back… and you deserve more thanks than I could ever give you."

Donatello smiles warmly at her. He slides his hand down to hers and holds it, comforting her. "April, we… I don't do it because I want stuff from you. I do it because it is the right thing to do."

"I know and that makes you all the more awesome but… Kala says that you and the others would be happier in her dimension, where you could live how you want and be seen as the heroes you are. You wouldn't have to worry about people being afraid of you or hunting you. You could live safe, happy lives. I want that for you. I really do. I like the lair, not because of what it is but because of who lives here. I know you may not want to stay here forever and you know I can't give you what you deserve but Kala can… Is it wrong for me to want to keep you here? You're the only family I have."

The intelligent turtle understands now. He cups her hand between both of his. "April." His heart wants him to say, '_I would never want to live in a world that you weren't a part of_.' Instead his mind comes up with something less cheesy. "This is my home. Sure, it's not a ritzy condo but it's where I belong. I love my city and I will fight for it as long as I can. And Neutron sounds like an amazing place to visit and Kala may be able to give me and my brothers everything we could ever want but… Neutron doesn't have everything I need."

Smooth Donatello.

April is sure she is still sitting on the cot, but she feels like she's floating. If he wasn't holding her hand she'd drift away. His words sooth all of her doubts. They way he is looking at her is just like all the other times, when he's being brave and opening his heart to her, and all she wants to do right now is to give in completely to the free flow of her heart. But no, she can't loose those feelings yet! They still have a lot to do. She needs to come back down somehow… sarcasm! "Everything huh? What if they give you the keys to the biggest lab with the fastest super computer in existence? Then would you leave?"

"Hmm." He's actually considering. "I'd be on the next portal to Neutron." He pauses to look at her face and smiles. "Then I'd be back in time to greet you at the door and help you with your biology test." He winks.

She thinks it's ok to keep floating… just a little. "Donnie-boy, you have such a way with words. I suppose Kala having a crush on you isn't so strange."

"Me? A crush on me? She said that?"

"She told me last night. You really didn't know?"

"I, I'm telling you the truth April I… are you sure she meant me?" Donnie asks.

"I'm pretty sure she said she had a crush on you too." April slips.

"A crush on me too… You mean?" Donnie she points at April, hopefully.

"Whoa Donnie, don't go there." April puts up her hands. "Kala assumes a lot. And remember what Splinter said about her needing to be more direct when she speaks. Come to think of it she never actually said your name when I thought she said she liked you."

"She may like Mikey. He went on and on about them going on a date." Donnie recalls.

"And he seemed quite upset when I talked to him last night… so, she didn't kiss you?" April asks.

"No way April! I've never been kissed by anyone! Except…. Um… anyway, I guess Kala and Mikey are clearing things up as well."

"Yeah, I guess so. But I still don't fully trust her."

"I hope you trust me."

"I really do."

"Good, because I'd hate to have you punch me like that again." Donnie chuckles.

April smiles. "Come here." April scoots over and gives room for Donnie to join her on the cot. He sits next to her, his shell against the concrete wall. She reaches for his tablet on the side table and turns it on. They share a pair of headphones and watch reruns of their favorite show.

Donatello is on cloud nine! She's seated right up against him and her lavender-scented hair is beating his brain to a pulp. His tablet could sprout wings and he wouldn't notice right now.

Not even through the first episode, both teens become very sleepy. April turns her knees and rests them on his leg. Donnie feels her nod and he shifts, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. The tablet wobbles in her hand and he reaches around her to grab it before it falls.

His arm is wrapped around April; his hand is holding hers. This is it! He drums up the nerve to say it. Say it before it's too late. "Sweet dreams, April."

"You too, Donnie." She drifts off.

So very proud of himself, Donnie shuts his eyes and lets the droning of the show on his device lull him to sleep.

…

In the dojo, Michelangelo and Kala roll over the ornate rugs on the floor, feverishly hugging and kissing each other, having fully made up as soon as Donatello and April shut the doors. Every time Kala taps her orange-banded turtles shoulder, he finds her cheek neck to kiss as she places her breathing mask back on to take in some much-needed di-oxygen. She giggles and taps him again and he eagerly finds her lips. Ten minutes later they are both breathless, leaning against the old tree trunk, looking up into the faint light piercing through the leaves.

"Kala, my gal-a?"

"Yes, Mikey?"

"That was… a good talk."

"Yes, very good."

He glances over at her and watches her glowing skin fade back to normal. She is so awesome. "I'm sorry I doubted your feelings for me. It's just… I can't believe you're real. I really like you."

Kala smiles and looks back at him. "I really like you, Michelangelo. And I am sorry for causing so much confusion in your home.

"Hmm." He looks back up at he leaves and branches. "How long will you stay?"

Kala scoots close to him and slowly puts her hand over his. She looks into his eyes. "We do need to talk about this as well."

His brow furrows. He's though about this in private, not too much though. He DOES NOT want to have this conversation.

"Once we defeat the Kraang and stop whatever they were planning to unleash into your city, I was going to use their technology to get me back home, to find my comrades, and continue our fight against the Kraang in my dimension… I did not want to bring it up until later but…" She sits up on her knees and places her hands on his shoulders. "Do you think you'd want to come with me?"

The freckled turtle's eyes grow wide and he gasps. "You mean, leave New York and live in a futuristic society with flying cars and rocket ships and different kinds of aliens and battle the Kraang in a super cool hot rod of my own and together we could bring down the forces of evil like real-life comic book heroes?!"

She opens her mouth to respond but just blinks at him. "Well, yes. But I must remind you that me and my people and many other peoples in my dimension are fighting a war. It will not be all wonder and excitement. I only ask you because I believe that you and your brothers are more than capable to help us and…" She wraps her arms around his neck. "Since meeting you, I cannot imagine being without you."

Michelangelo wants to return her hug and adoration, but what she is offering is too serious for him to make such a decision right now. He grabs her arms and gently pulls her away. "Kala, I… I can't give you an answer right now. And I can't speak for my brothers." He smiles. "Let's not think so far into the future. We have a big battle to win tomorrow. We can all talk about who's going where after that… OK?"

Kala sees the sadness behind his smile. She quickly grins and nods her head. "You're right, Mikey." She stands and helps him to his feet. "Maybe you can teach me how to make pizza. I am sure Leo and Raph would appreciate it, after what happened to them earlier."

Michelangelo could have kissed her once again. She is very wise to cure his older brothers'' anger with food. "Awesome idea, babe. Let's go.

…

Early the next morning, Michelangelo catches Donnie before they go into the dojo. "Donnie, I'm sorry for trying to knock your shell off yesterday. It was stupid to think you would try to hurt me… and it was really, really, stupid to think you would ever stop being all lovey-dovey for April and…"

"It's OK, Mikey. I get it." Donnie says.

"I know that you always got my shell, bro. We good?"

"More than good." Donnie and Mikey bump fists and walk into the dojo.

…

"Begin!" Splinter calls.

This is much better. The six teens go through their warm-ups and training with sharp accuracy. When one falls a but short, another is right there to cover. Splinter finally sees the strong bonds beginning to form that make a formidable team.

"Enough! Stand before me, my students."

Leonardo, Raphael, Kala, Donatello, April and Michelangelo bow before their sensei. "There is no turning back at this point. There is no other back up and no other shoulders to lean on but the ones who stand beside you. You are many hands, acting as one force against the pestilent threat against this city, this world. Individually, your skills are strong, together they can be unstoppable." He looks at each of them with encouragement and love. "Go and be assured that my strength goes with you."

"Hai, Sensei." They shout and follow Leonardo into the lab.

…

Donatello, Leo and Kala have spent the last night of their preparation stitching together their plan of action.

"Okay, Kala, Leo and I have come up with the plan!" Donatello stands before his brothers, April, Casey and Kala. He points to his large sketch pad and easel that have a list of check points and duties along a drawn timeline and a rough diagram. "It will take about two earth hours in Kala's 'Hotrod' to reach the enemy ship, hiding in the shadow of our moon. After speaking with Kala about her experience with this type of ship that Mikey named "The Kraang Colossal", the floor plan would place the energy source room here, right in the middle of the ship.

The first place we want to go is the docking bay. It's at the front of the ship, here. Since the Kraang are still repairing the damage we caused when we shut down their portal, cutting their ship in half, the majority of them should be located in the rear. There are Three teams needed to get this done; Team Alpha, Team Turtle and Team Omega. Kala is part of Team Alpha. Team Alpha is responsible for securing the docking bay and setting up the portable portal. By this time Team Turtle, led by Leo, should have already passed through the portable portal here in the Lair, monitored by Team Omega, who is April... and Casey." Donnie rolls his eyes as Casey gives him a wink. "Once Team Alpha throws small firecrackers through the portal they've setup in the Kraang docking bay, Team Turtle will know what portal to go thru and make a run for it. Team Turtle needs to make sure their air supply is running correctly. We're not sure what type of atmosphere will be in the ship. Once Team Alpha and Team Turtle meet up and Team Omega make their way to the retrieval point in Central Park..."

"We become Team Super Mega Turtles Alpha!" Mikey chimes in.

"Uh... sure, Mikey." Donnie continues. "The next place we should go is here, to the maintenance room so we can cause some type of diversion at the end of the ship, a pipe bursting or gravity failure or something. Again, since our target is in the middle of the ship, we don't want to risk being surrounded. Once we disable the energy supply and cause it to overload, Team Alpha and Turtle beat feet back to the docking bay, Team Alpha loads up in the Hotrod, covering Team Turtle as they go back to the hall of portals, awaiting Team Omega to reopen the portal they have waiting in Central park, opening it every five minutes, closing it after only ten seconds, once our three hours is up." Donnie retracts his little metal pointer and turns to his mates. "Any questions?"

"The plan seems as tight as it can be in such short time. All we need to do is figure out who's riding with Kala." Raphael says.

As Mikey jumps up and down and raises his hand 'oo-ing' to be chosen, Kala speaks. "I request that Donatello be my co-pilot on this mission."

"Awe, but..." Mikey deflates.

"I desire that he stays close to me. I'll need him the most." The Neutrino Teen says cooly as she puts on her helmet and climbs into her cruiser. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, Kala." Leo nods. "Raph, Mikey and I will wait here and meet you once you open your side of the portal.

Donatello sighs and pulls on his own helmet. He picks up the two portable portals and hands one to April. "Ok so, do you need me to go over the..." Donnie says softly but April interrupts.

"I got it Donnie. In two hours I open the portal here and close it as soon as Leo, Mikey and Raph go in. An hour after that, I set up the portal in Central Park and activate it every five mintues, only keeping it open for ten seconds, making sure nothing creepy comes through... You don't have to worry about me. Casey will be coming with me, Team Omega, remember? We can keep each other safe." Her gaze falls to the floor.

Donatello doesn't know what to say although he urgently wants to say something. He wishes that he could stay by her side, but his brothers need him on the Kraang ship. "April I..."

"Donatello, we must hurry!" Kala called from the cockpit.

"I've gotta go, April but..." Donatello wraps his large green hands around her small, freckled ones. He whispers. "Remember what I said." He seals his helmet, zips up and seals his suit, and hops into the black battle cruiser, securing himself behind Kala.

"Good luck, Donnie!" Raphael calls out.

The dark, spacecraft barely hums as it hovers over the ground and speeds out of the garage, disappearing under its cloak as it flies around the bend.

...

Donatello feels like he's being flattened like a pancake when Kala's hotrod shoots through the atmosphere of Earth. Thankfully, at the speed they are travelling, the discomfort only lasts only a few minutes. He jerks forward, being held securely by his seat harness and then meets with complete weightlessness, finally free of his home planet's gravity.

He's never been so far from home, so far from April.

Donatello momentarily forgets the about the weight of the mission, and of his heavy heart, being in awe with the silence and sparkling beauty of space.

"Wow." He whispers. "I never thought I'd ever…"

Kala hums in agreement. "It makes no difference that your constellations are strange to me. No matter how many times I am in space, I am continually in awe of its splendor... It seems infinitely immense; it can get very lonely." Kala flips a few switches and unbuckles her harness. She swivels her chair around to face him.

In the tight area of the cockpit it has just become acutely uncomfortable for Donatello to be so close to the alien teen. He looks into her shimmering sliver eyes and those pouty lips smiling. He feels giant butterflies playing football in his stomach and his cheeks must be the color of lava. Kala says that it gets lonely in space. Is she feeling less lonely with him near? Kala reaches out her hand and places it over the terrified terrapin's chest. His heart knocks against his chest. This can't be happening! For the first time, he thinks he sees what April had been worried about this whole time.

"Uh, K-Kala, what are you…" Donatello fumbles.

Kala pushes firmly on his harness, it clicks, and releases him from his chair. "I though you would be more comfortable, not strapped so tightly. The lap belt will make sure that you don't float around… We are nintey Earthino minutes away from our destination. We might as well entertain ourselves until then.

Donatello's mind begins to melt. "W-what kind of entertainment?"

Kala smiles and reaches out her hands to him as if to wrap them around his shoulders.

April was right. He freaks out. The jittery turtle grabs her wrists and shakes his head. "No, Kala don't. I can't do this… I'm sorry but I… like someone else."

Confusion drapes over Kala's face. She brings her hands back and places them in her lap. "I know that you have a crush on April. I know she has feelings for you too, although I'm not quite sure how strongly she's aware of them." She blinks. "But what does that have to do with what we're doing right now?"

_Geez, she's brash_. Donnie thinks. "Listen, I really appreciate your feelings. I'm flattered. But when, or if, April and I ever… I know that I am a one-woman turtle and would never go behind her back and…" Donnie wrings his fingers, completely flushed. And Kala is just looking at him, wide-eyed. Should he go on? "I now understand why you made such a big deal to have me as your co-pilot for this mission. It's sweet and it's totally what I would have done… I think you're very smart and strong and brave too but… I just don't like you in that way."

Kala pieces together all that her troubled friend has said. She nods as a big smile unfolds over her lips. She laughs in his face. "Donatello! I cannot believe you!" She's holding the sides of her head as high-pitched trills gaily fall out of her mouth. She takes a deep breath and calms herself. "Donatello, I chose you to accompany on this mission because I DO need you. You have the technological know-how to navigate my system. You were the best choice for the job, the best decision for success."

Donnie almost stuffs his entire head in his shell, so overly embarrassed. "Oh, Kala, I'm so, so sorry. I just thought…"

She nods. "I see now what you thought… Please believe that every decision I've made was for the betterment of my people. Helping you is in-turn helping me get home to my comrades." She turns and looks out into the deep blackness of oblivion. "My mind would not at all ready for combat if I had chosen the one I'd rather be with right now."

Donatello's eye's spark with curiosity. He ponders quickly in his mind and then looks at her with surprise. "Mikey? You like Mikey?"

Her smile falls to a small frown. "A few nights ago, I confessed to April that I had a crush. I thought it was obvious, but now I wonder if he she assumed it to be you. I told her that when you have feelings for someone, all you want to do is keep them close to you. But when you love them, you let them go so they can be safe and happy. This is why I didn't choose Michelangelo to come with me. I knew that we'd work better on this dangerous mission if we were apart." She laughs lightly. "I cannot concentrate on anything but him when he is around."

"I agree one-thousand percent." Donnie says. It all makes sense now. "I suppose, in a way I've tried to do the same thing for April, keeping her as far away from danger as I can." Donnie grins. He can't wait until this is over so he can see April again. "So, Mikey huh? You mind telling why?"

"He is everything good I've never had. He is a cool drink in the middle of a lava pit, impossibly refreshing… He is so cute… and he makes me laugh." Just thinking about him makes her skin glow.

"That's, well, something." Donatello adds. He's happy for his baby brother. A real girl, albeit an alien girl, likes Michelangelo. He only hopes he has such grace with his red-headed siren. Donnie blinks back to reality. "So, what were you reaching for a moment ago, before I went bizerk?"

"Ah, this." Kala reaches behind him and presses to button on the back of the ship. The lights dim and the hologram of a six-pointed star hovers between them like a colorful plate. At the tips of the star ten shiny orbs appear. "This is a game, popular among the elders of my planet it is called Ollim's orbs."

"It looks much like a game on my planet called Chinese checkers. Teach me how to play." Donnie says eagerly.

As they careen through space at top speed the two unique teens steal a moment of peace, yet fully aware that in less than an hour they would attempt to take down the Kraang Colossal.

…

April sits on a stool in Donatello's lab. The quiet humming and beeping of his machines making it feel like he's still there with her. In her hands she spins the shiny metallic contraption known as the portable portal. She checks her watch… still five minutes more til GO time. That means Donnie and Kala have been together, alone in space for over an hour, talking about or DOING who knows what?

April doesn't want to care so much, but she can't help it. Her best friend and a hot alien from a different dimension are completing the first step to a very dangerous task, alone together. Yes, April knows Kala is hot. Anyone with half an eyeball could see that.

Before April and Donatello talked, Kala's confession seemed very bold about having a crush on the purple turtle. In April's mind, there was no reason why Kala wouldn't have used this time to speak with him about it. But now, April is secure in the fact that she's not losing him to Kala. As for her own feelings, April thinks that when the time is right, she will freely let her heart flow. She hopes she and all her friends come out of this 'space raid' safely so she can stop wasting time and tell Donnie…

"Tell him what? To wait, to give me more time?" She whispers to herself. Before Donatello left he had told April to 'remember what he said.' That turtle has said so many things to her. But a few words come to mind at this moment. He would never leave the city he loves and that he needs her.

"Needs me?" What a nice thought. She smiles.

"Yo, April!" Mikey runs in, followed by Leo, Raph and Casey.

"Hi, guys. Are you ready?" She asks.

"We were born ready!" Raph yells.

She rolls her eyes, holds the alien device in the air and activates it. A triangular, purplish, glowing door opens; the teens stare at it strangely.

"Let's do this, Bros!" Leo shouts

His two brothers respond with eager shouts of their own and the three ninja turtles dash through the portal. Casey taps the device with his hockey stick and it shuts down, landing in April's hands.

She turns and sighs, mentally preparing herself for the next part of the plan.

A pair of gloved hands rests on her shoulders. "Hey Red. Lookin' a little tense. Let me massage those knots out before we go."

"Thanks but no thanks, Casey. I'm feeling pretty good, actually."

"Oh." Casey says, a bit deflated. "Well, you're no fun. Actually, this mission is no fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, everyone else gets to go to space and crash a huge enemy alien ship, while we humans play 'gatekeeper'."

April turns and faces the whiney, gapped-toothed teen. "This isn't some walk in the park, Casey! This is the most dangerous thing they've every done. And it's all to keep us humans safe. And we may be gatekeepers but we are also the only way are friends can get back home!"

Casey puts up his hands in defense. He knows this is important, but he just wanted to fight along side them too. He didn't feel like explaining it to her, though. "Hey, calm down, I know all that. I just wanna be part of the action."

"Believe me, if something goes wrong, there will be enough action for the both of us." April grabs her T-phone and Tessen, and heads out. "Let's get to Central Park. Our friends need us."

...

A/N: What do you think? Things are getting chompy again! LOL


	9. Chapter 9

Kala flies her hotrod in ultra-stealth mode. She runs her cold jets and goes in quietly towards the massive ship.

"Holy canoli! That thing IS colossal!" Donnie whispers.

Kala nods. "What a mess we made."

Donatello presses his helmeted face against the hood of her ship. He gapes at the Kraang Colossal, half of the ship completely gone, dozens of Kraang bots soldering and plugging up the horrid cavity in the ship.

"The docking bay should be located on the other side. Let's go down." Kala guides her ship down and finds the docking bay.

"Let me find the signal and scramble their security cameras first before we land." Donnie says. Once he is done, Kala goes forward. It seems as if the entire area is open to space, but once she goes in, they see a thin force field keeping the cold, vacuum outside. She lands her craft silently and opens the hatch. She and Donnie step down and find the gravity is sufficient for moving around. He checks the atmosphere. "It's breathable air… to Earthlings. I'm afraid you'll have to keep your mask on in here, Kala. Donatello removes his helmet and tosses it back in the ship.

"Go a head and set up the portal, I'll cover you." Kala says.

Donatello lifts up the portal in the air and activates it. He then takes some firecrackers, lights them and throws them inside. Knowing the sound of them could draw Kraang bots their way; Donnie gets his bo staff ready.

…

Mikey, Raph and Leo stroll along the odd hall of portals, looking into some of them with curiously.

"Dude, how can someone survive in a world made completely out of clay?" Mikey asks.

The sound of rapid popping in the distance causes the three ninja's to run, aware of their brother's signal. They reach the door and look in, seeing Donnie and Kala on the other side. Leo sees that Donnie doesn't have his helmet on so, they know that they don't need the oxygen pouches.

Step through the portal and close it back down.

Donatello checks his phone for the directions to the power generator room. He signals them to follow and they quickly get underway.

They meet minimal resistance, only two Kraang bots. Kala and Donnie where right, most of the ship's crew is at the end of the ship, still working on repairs.

Once Donatello hacks into the generator room, they all go in and Donnie does his magic. He licks his lips and cuts few wires. "There, this should case a gas leak in sector eleven. Now for the main power grid."

"As fast as you can, Donnie." Leo whispers.

"I'm on it." Donnie finishes linking his tablet to the Kraang interface.

While the rest stand guard, Michelangelo inches his way next to Kala. "So... how was the ride up here?"

She looks at him strangely, then grins when she sees the slight blush on his face. "It was just fine." She presses her cheek to his and whispers. "I missed you while we were apart."

"Gosh, me to." He sighs. "How about after this mission, you and I go back to the beach?"

After the mission... Kala's smile fades only a little. Had he forgotten their conversation yesterday so quickly? "I would love to, Mikey but..."

"There, I've got it." Donnie detaches his tablet and puts it away. "The whole system will overload and melt down in three minutes." Donatello hits the last button in the sequence and suddenly purple lights flash and a foreboding alarm starts to blare.

Leonardo looks around for only a moment. "Let's move out!" He leads the team at a fast sprint through the blinking corridors, heading straight for the docking bay. They careen around the next corner to find a large group of Kraang bots who immediately start firing their energy guns at them. The turtles fall back, Mikey blocking Kala with his shell.

"Get them!" One of the brainy bots order as they march after the young heroes with guns blazing.

Leonardo and Raphael dodge and block the shots as best they can. "Go and find another way out of here!" Leo calls back to Donnie, Kala and Mikey who run back the other way.

Donatello pulls out his phone, trying to find another route from the blueprint thereon. "OK, twenty more feet and then turn left, we should run into an elevator, take that down two levels, and then it's a straight shot to the docking bay."

"Shoot the intruders who have intruded!" Another group of Kraang bots block their path. They fire at will.

Mikey blocks the shots from Kala with his shell while pulling hard on Donnie's bandana to avoid his head being hit with the death rays.

"Ah!" Donatello yelps. The three teens fall back around a corner and bump into Leo and Raph.

"You guys ok?" Raph asks.

"Yes, but our way is blocked by the Kraang."

"And Mikey almost broke my neck when he yanked my bandana off!" Donnie grouches.

"Hey! I did it so you wouldn't have a hole in your skull." Mikey says. "Look out!"

Suddenly they are surrounded, six Kraang from one side and four Kraang on the other.

"Alright everyone, attack hard and fast. Whoever gets and opening first, that's the way we go. On three."

One, Leo and Raph flash their sharp weapons.

Two, Donnie spins his bo, Kala powers up her ray gun.

Three! Mikey backs up to get a running start at the bot of his choosing when he accidently bumps into a panel that opens up the wall. He topples back and falls down a long chute. No one notices as the sounds of yelling and clanging metal, and severed circuits, and squealing brains, and fists and feet bending and breaking bot parts fill the corridor. Once the last of the pink, ugly brains retreat, the four victorious fighters run towards the docking bay.

"You good Leo?" Raphael asks.

"All good. Kala?"

"Affirmative. Donnie?"

"In the green. Mikey?"

"..."

Raphael comes to a halt and they all smack into each other.

"Where's Mikey!?"

...

"AAAH! Michelangelo tumbles down and out of the chute smacking into something solid, coming to an abrupt stop. "Ugh." He groans, his face lying flat on the cold, hard ground. He sits up slowly, rubbing his tender hide. "Gosh, my neck hurts, my freckles hurt… even my bandana hurts." He goes to wipe and peels his eyes open, seeing that he still has Donatello's purple bandana wrapped around his hand. "Whoa…" He finally looks around, finding himself in a dimly-lit room. To the left he looks out the wall of glass and sees he's landed right next to the docking bay. He stands slowly but still gets a bit dizzy. He backs up into something and turns around to see what he had previously rolled into.

He shrieks like a baby squirrel.

He slaps a hand over his mouth and slides away along the wall while placing Donnie's bandana over his own. But he backs into another and then another. There isn't just one huge, scary thing in the room with him, but four! "W-what in tap-dancing dragons are they?" he whimpers. He calms down, ever so slightly, when the big beings don't respond. "Hmm… I g-guess they're in some kind of hyper-sleep. Thank goodness." He looks through the huge window and sees a big Kraang ship and beyond that, Kala's hotrod. "I gotta get out of here."

Just then the entire ships rumbles and then seems to tilt to one side. The power goes out and another alarm sounds. A hidden speaker in the room crackles to life. "Attention all Kraang! Take positions of battle stations! This ship that is our ship has been compromised. The enemies who are our enemies, known as the Turtles, must be stopped. Commence emergency procedure, which is emergency teleport! And commence reanimation of secret weapon!"

Another rumble knocks Michelangelo t the floor. The lights in the room come up brightly and a glowing, purple computer panel starts to speak in an eerie, electronic voice. "Reanimation of Secret weapons Teenage Mutant Warrior Otots countdown begins now."

Mikey really, really wishes the room had stayed dark. With bulging eyes he slowly lifts his T-phone and takes a picture. Steam fills the room, latches and chains fall to the ground, and four sets of black, glaring eyes open and focus on the little, green turtle.

"Itistimetogo!" Mikey yells.

…

"There's the docking bay!" Leo leads his team passed the large metal doors. They all stop and look around to make sure the area is clear. Leonardo takes out the portable portal device.

"But what about Mikey?" Kala asks.

"We ain't leavin' with out him!" Raphael yells.

"I don't plan on leaving without him, Raph." Leo says.

"And what about that strange announcement the Kraang made? What's their secret weapon?" Raph yells again.

"Perhaps it was their primary reason for coming to your city in the first place." Kala says.

"That's what I'm thinking. Donnie, you get a reading on Mikey's T-phone yet?"

"Uh.. Yes! He's right…"

"Guys! Guys!" runs to them from the other side of the docking bay, flailing his arms. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Mikey!" They shout in return.

"Mikey!" Kala jumps to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace."

With Kala still clinging to him, Michelangelo runs over to Donatello. "C'mon! C'mon! We gotta go before they wake up!"

"Before who wakes up? And why are you wearing my bandana?" Donnie asks.

The floor of the docking bay shift from underneath them and everyone falls. Leonardo gets to his feet first and activates the portable portal.

"Stoooop!" A group a Kraang makes it to the entrance of the docking bay, blasting their guns. Leo, Mikey and Kala dive behind some metal barrels. Donnie and Raph slip behind Kala's hotrod.

"Kala!" Donatello calls over the electrical zips of the Kraang's ray guns. "Got through the portal with Leo and Mikey! Raphael and I will get your hotrod back to Earth!"

"What?!" Raph yells.

Another rumble knocks everyone down, ceasing the Kraang's fire for a moment.

"Let's go!" Leo ushers Mikey and Kala through the portal. Leo walks through and turns back to see his other brothers climb into the little, black, space cruiser. "Donnie!" Leo yells.

Donatello and Raphael look back at him. They nod at each other a 'good luck'. Raphael throws a ninja star at the portal device, breaking it and closing the door, just in time for the Kraang to miss their shot.

Raphael straps himself down in the seat behind his all-too-excited brother who is flipping switches, making the cruiser hum. "Uh, Donnie, you sure you can fly this thing?"

"Positive. Hold on." Donnie Shifts into gear and slowly lifts off the ground. The Kraang continue to shoot at them but their weapons do nothing.

Nevertheless, Raphael checks out his own controls and aims a barrel at the Kraang bots. He taps lightly on the button and disintegrates an entire bot, the pink, squishy brain plops to the floor. "Sweet." The other bots scramble out of the Docking bay.

The emergency lights of the docking bay begin to blink, fading in and out of sight. "It's starting! We have to get away from the ship before it teleports. Who knows where it will end up!

…

Leo, Mikey and Kala run down the psychedelic hallway of portals. The portals display a strange new dimension, each more beguiling than the next. Kala looks into one particular portal and stops in her tracks.

The purple-wearing Michelangelo looks back. "Kala? What's wrong?"

All she does is point.

"What's going on back there?" Leo doubles back and meets them at the portal. "What is it, Kala?"

"It is my home. It is Neutron."

The three teens see the tall, ivory towers. They can tell they were once shiny and beautiful, now crumbling and vacant.

"This was once the greatest city on my planet. My father grew up there as a child… and in the distance are the Kadosh Mountains where my people first met those evil Kraang." Leonardo pauses at the desolate city and smoldering mountains. He then looks at Kala's tightening fists. She is so close to home but can do nothing for them as she is now. He sees himself in her shoes and relents at the thought of New York looking that her war-torn city one day. Leo steps up and places his hand on her shoulder. He reaches up and taps the tip of his katana on the portal device and closes the door. The device lands in her hands. "Let's take I back with us." Leo smiles. "Maybe Donnie can modify it somehow so you and your ship can fly home when this is all done."

She cradles the alien machine in her hands and smiles.

...

Meanwhile, still within the docking bay of the Kraang Colossal Donatello is having a bit of trouble trying to get the cruiser to go forward. He's gotten up and down under control, but the zero gravity, Kraang guns, the teleportation countdown and his ranting brother is doing nothing for his concentration.

"Donnie, when were you gonna tell be you don't know beans about flying a spaceship?"

"I, I though it would be like flying an airplane!"

"Oh, really? Did you forget there ain't no air in space!?" Raphael's face goes completely red.

"Shut it! I'm trying!"

The large ship quakes violently around them, making it ten times as hard for Donatello to get out of the door.

"So Donnie…" Raphael says in an creepy-calm voice. "What happens if the Kraang Colossal teleports and we're still inside?"

"We end up where ever it goes. I could be right over Manhattan, on the moon or millions of light-years away at a secret Kraang military planet." Donatello talks quickly while slowly making his way to outside space with the finesse of a pinball. They finally get out and fly away toward home. "But that's not the worst thing that would happen."

"What would be the worst thing?" Raphael makes the mistake of asking.

"The worst thing would be to actually make it out of the ship, like we just did, but we don't make it far enough to escape the range of the teleportation bubble."

"I see. And what would happen if we don't make it all the way out of the teleportation bubble?"

"Well… remember what happened the Kraang Colossal when I closed the portal on it? The ship got cut in half. So in theory…"

"The back of this hotrod, the part I'm in, could be teleported to Lala land, I'd become a life-long prisoner to a bunch of stupid Kraang or just turn into a space popsicle., depending on where we end up… and you…"

"…Would be stranded in space, slowing turning into a popsicle." Donatello end grimly.

"I see, I see." Raphael is silent for a moment. "At least YOU have a spacesuit."

The control panels start to blink like mad and the teleportation bubble starts to appear. "Oh, no! Raph, we only have ten seconds to get out! What do I do?!"

"What are you askin' me for!?" Gun it! We gotta get home!"

"But we might not make it! You might not…"

The two brothers look at each other and Raphael growls. "Darn it, Donatello! You wanna spend the rest of your life serving' squid to bunch of brains? Or do you wanna see April again?"

For the next five seconds Donatello keeps accelerating. But the calculations going through his head keeps bringing him to the same conclusion… the whole cruiser will not make it out of the teleportation field. Either way, he's not going to see April again… and he's NOT going to risk his brother's life by trying. He'd rather be a prisoner with Raphael.

With two seconds to go Donatello pulls on the decelerators, desperately trying to keep their ship in range.

"Donnie, NO! What are you doin'!"

"Choosing my brother!" A bright light consumes the Colossal Kraang and the little hotrod. "Goodbye, April!"

…

"Has it been ten minutes yet?" The mask-wearing teen whines.

"Casey! We are supposed to open it every five minutes. And no, it's not time yet. Just a few more minutes." April glances at her stopwatch app on her T-phone, beginning to get a little worried. The three-hour timetable is almost up and they haven't heard from the Turtles yet.

"How long do they expect us to wait before we go in after them?" Casey grunts, swinging his hockey stick, hungry for some action.

"Going in after them if something goes wrong was not part of Donatello's Master Plan, however…" She gasps. April looks up at the sky. "Casey… you see that?"

Casey removes his mask, his jaw drops. "I don't think this was part of Don's master plan either."

…

"AAAAH!" Raphael screams.

"AAH! Oh! Hey! We're back in New York!"

"Oh yeah! Good! That's great… Holy chocolate Moses, LOOK OUT!" Raphael points at pieces of the Kraang Colossal falling off… really, really big pieces heading right for them.

"Yikes!" Donatello pushes on throttle, sending the hotrod into a nosedive, barreling towards Central Park, dodging broken panels as large as houses.

"Pull up! Pull up!" Raphael wails.

"Here we go!" Donatello pulls hard on the controls. The nose lifts just enough to skim the treetops, missing the massive, falling metal, and clearing the shadow of the Kraang Colossal.

Both brothers breathe a sigh as the now-maskless turtle steadies their flight. He looks back at his pale co-pilot. "Holy chocolate Moses?" He teases. "Who are you, Robin the boy Wonder?"

Raphael gulps and wipes his brow. "Shaddup! It seemed like an appropriate thing to say sing you were flying like a bat outta heck!"

"Heh, let's meet up with the others on the other side of the park."

As Donatello changes course, Raphael's panel starts to beep. He sees five triangular blips on the screen and they are gaining on them. "That may have to wait, Donnie. We got Kraang fighter jets coming and they're already firing!"

…

Casey and April stand in trepidation, as the Kraang Colossal appears against the hazy, morning sky, tremendous and treacherous, making a horrible booming sound as it collides with the ground at the far end of Central Park.

April's alarm goes off and Casey immediately activates the portable portal.

…

Leo Kala and Mikey continue down the hall of portals when about fifty feet ahead, a new door opens and two rush in and shout at them. "Hurry! Hurry! The Kraang ship is here!"

"It's April and Casey!" Leo leads Kala and Mikey tin a sprint.

Casey and April come out of the portal first. They look up and see a Kraang jet whiz by, being chased by Kala's hotrod, shooting the enemy down. "Whoa, Kala is awesome, huh?" Casey says. April shrugs.

Another Kraang jet spots the teens at the portal and starts to shoot at them.

"Look out!" April shouts. In slow motion April sees the black hotrod shoot down the Kraang jet. It comes falling towards them. April then feels Leo tackle her to the ground. She is then confused when she sees and orange-haired Neutrino and a purple-banded turtle run out of the portal and tackle Casey to the ground. The crashing enemy jet causes dirt and dust to fly into the air. Its wing knocks the portal closed and the device lands close to Leonardo and April. Leonardo grabs the portal device and secures it to his belt. He tries to help April up but she scrambles to her feet and calls out in to the fog of debris. "Donnie! Casey! Kala…! Donnie!" She coughs and calls out in all directions but can't see a thing.

…

A/N: Thanks for reading so far. Any comments, rants or raves are appreciated! XD


	10. Chapter 10

Donatello lands the hotrod with a jolt. He and Raphael jump to the ground, weapons ready for any Kraang bots that may show up. They are pretty happy with themselves as they jog to the rendezvous point.

"Admit it. I shoot better than you fly." Raphael says smugly.

"Please, I practically lined up those shots for you." Donatello sighs. "Hold up! What's that up ahead?"

As the dust clears Raphael and Donatello see a slender form walking towards them. They put up their weapons and…

"Hey guys! Whoa! How did you get over here so quickly, Don?" Casey says.

"What do you mean? Raph and I flew the hotrod." Donatello says.

"Hey, you flew, I was shootin'." Raph says.

"OK… but I just left you with Kala back there… hey where's your bandana?"

"Mikey is probably still wearing it." Donnie explains.

"Well, c'mon. They're right over here. Casey leads them the short distance to where he left Kala and, who he now realizes is Mikey. "Hey guys! I found Raph and Donnie."

"Donnie!" Mikey cries out.

The way his little brother says his name makes his blood run cold. "Mikey, what wrong?" The dust only settles a bit as Donatello makes his way to Mikey's voice. He sees his freckled, purple-banded brother kneeling by Kala, who is gasping for air.

"Donnie! He pouch ripped! I don't know what to do!"

Donatello springs into action. "She has an extra mask and pouch in her cruiser! I'll be right back!" And Donnie dashes away.

"But what can I do!?" Mikey screams. When Kala and Mikey ran out of the portal, they saw the Kraang jet coming right for Casey. They both pushed him out of the way, but the waves of dirt the crashing jet picked up sent the three teens rolling and landing hard on the ground. Everything seemed fine and they all said so at first, so Casey got up and headed for the hotrod, not believing that Raphael and Michelangelo were flying that thing. As soon as Kala tried to stand up, all of her precious di-oxygen drained out of her punctured tank. She began to choke and that's when Donatello appeared.

Raphael and Casey stand by, helpless; Michelangelo's mind is in a fury as to what he can do. He tries to remember what Donatello had said; that he and Kala breathe totally opposite things; that what he exhales, she inhales. That's when he takes a deep breath and holds it holds it, allowing the soft tissue of his lungs to absorb the oxygen. _Just a little bit longer, Kala. You can do it. _She's gasping, struggling in his arms to breath. He counts to sixty as tears well up in his eyes, watching her golden skin turn charcoal. With his lungs burning to breathe and her body going limp against him, he tilts her head back, closes his eyes and places his lips over hers. He expels half of his air into her and her eyes flutter to life. He pushes her away and she exhales loudly. Then slowly, his foggy, blue eyes gazing into her brimming silver, touches his lips to hers again and gives her the rest of his oxygen-depraved air.

In that moment, the dust clears just enough for a frantic April and Leo to turn and see a purple-masked turtle pressing his lips to the Neutronian beauty.

"No… Donnie…" She whispers.

"Mikey, I got her extra mask!" Donnie rushes to their side and places the clear mesh of fabric over her face, securing the pouch to the back of her suit. She jolts up and catches the light-headed Mikey before he keels over.

April, just totally confused and somewhat, well, heartbroken, sees everything as it actually is and breathes a happy sight.

Leonardo steps closer to her, smirking. "Ahem, I heard that."

April's face turns red, but tries to play it off. She lightly taps him on the arm. "Whatever."

Panting, Mikey looks up at the Neutrino girl through hazy eyes, smiling lazily. "I'm glad you're ok, Kala."

"I am ok because of you Mikey." Kala presses her lips to his cheek, sending a surge of newfound energy through his veins. "Are you ok?"

"Halt, primitive creatures!" About thirty Kraang bots surround them.

They all pull out their weapons.

Mikey jumps up, nunchucks spinning. "I'm more than ok now! Let's send these boneless brain-heads back to where they came from! BOOYAKASHA!" His battle cry mixes with the chaotic fray as he and Kala join their friends, pushing the enemy back into the colossal ship.

With newfound spirit the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Vigilante Casey Jones, Kuniochi April, and Boombow Warrior Kala make nuts and bolts out of the alien scum. Katanas slice them in half. Twin Sias turn them into Swiss cheese. The bo staff impales them into scrap metal. Nunchucks knock their block off. The Tessen cuts them down to size. The ray gun obliterates their bionic bodies.

Kala puts her gun away to recharge and decides to try out her new technique. One Kraang bot thinks they have the Neutrino cornered, but she swiftly kicks away their gun, grabs their metal wrists, flips over them and twists their evil arms from their sockets. The armless bot screeches. "Retreat! Retreat! It is time to send in the weapon that is called the Secret Weapon!"

Instantly the remaining Kraang bots clear the Park and head back into the ruined Kraang Colossal.

Michelangelo suddenly remembers something important and runs over to Donatello. "Dude, first of all here's your bandana back, second of all. I know what the secret weapon is!"

"What are you…" Donnie starts but his jittery brother hands him his T-phone, set to the latest picture he'd taken. "What in the heck are these?"

"Them, I bet." Michelangelo points to a big grey Kraang ship coming towards them. It lands about a hundred yards away. It's doors open and four large creatures come walking out.

"What are they?" April says.

"They machine that woke them up said they are the Teenage Mutant Warrior…"

"Otots?" Kala finishes. "They are Otots! The Kraang mutated the small turtle-like animals from my home planet!"

The four, mutant otots stand ominously, wielding their weapons. The first one is wearing a brown bandana and is holding a big axe. The second one is wearing a green bandana and is holding a mace. The third one is wearing a yellow bandana and is holding a bow and arrow, and the fourth one is wearing a white bandana and his holding a saber.

The one holding the huge saber sword lifts it in the air and leads the other three towards the Turtles and their friends. As they come closer they notice their smooth, pebbly skin is red as blood. Their shells are gray and craggy. They look to be about the same height and build as the Turtles but something seems strange to Kala. She remembers the little otots of her planet all had pretty, purple eyes. Theses eyes of the mutated otots were swimming in a black abyss.

An Announcement comes echoing out of the Kraang Colossal. "Teenage Mutant Warrior Otots! The Kraang command you to destroy the ones that are the turtles!"

"We will obey our masters the Kraang." The Otots say in unison. The Otots raise their weapons and attack the Turtles with speed and skill.

In a cacophony of metal and flesh the Otots attempt to clobber the Turtles and their friends with relentless fury.

April and Casey team up against the yellow-banded otot, who is keenly shooting arrows at them. April expertly block each oncoming arrow while Casey scores hits with his hockey pucks. "I hope this is the kind of action you were looking for!" April jabs.

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Casey crows.

Mikey and Kala fight the green-banded otot with the mace. The otot swings the heavy ball and chain in an almost chaotic rhythm, causing Mikey to duck and Kala to dodge.

"Something isn't right, Mikey!" Kala says as she tries to block the heavy mace with her energy shield. The blow knocks her back into Mikey and they both fall.

"I'll say! These alien turtles are nutso! Ah!" He pushes her away as the heavy ball of the mace comes crashing down between them.

"Oof!" Kala says. She gets to her feet and runs up behind the otot who is chasing her freckled turtle. She climbs up onto its spiky-shelled back and find what she is looking for. But the otot starts to swing and pivot, trying to get Kala off of his shell. He grabs her leg and spins her around and tosses her.

Michelangelo darts passed the crazy otot that just threw his girlfriend. "Kala!" He dives and catches her before she hits the ground. "You're safe!" He says.

"Thank you Mikey, but I think we all are. Look!" In Kala's hands is a small microchip. It slowly stops beeping and dies.

"Hey, I know what that is! It's one of those mind-control thingies!"

"Yes! And Look!" Kala points to the yellow-banded otot. He drops his mace and shakes his head. His eyes go from inky-black to bright purple. He falls to his knees. "We need to tell the others!"

"Right" Mikey and Kala separate and go to their teammates they work together and quickly free two more of the otots from the Kraang mind-control device. Then they all join Leonardo, who is locked in an intense duel with the white-masked, saber-wielding otot. As they run towards each other, Leo stops short and watches as all of his brothers, including April and Kala tackle the otot from behind, pinning his arms down. Leonardo walks over and flicks the mind-control device out of his neck with the tip of his katana.

Mikey calls out to the woozy otot warriors. "Hey, Mace guy, Arrow dude, Axe man?" Mikey says carefully.

The red creatures turn to him breathing heavily thru the di-oxygen tubes in their nostrils.

Kala steps forward. "Do not be afraid, for I am not your enemy. The ones who enslaved you, who turned you into mindless weapons; they are the true enemy of our people and of our home! The Kraang destroyed our home planet and meant to use you to destroy this planet that is home to my friends. We ask that you make a choice today. You were once simple otots, living peaceful lives in the golden Ulian Sea, but fate has chosen and changed you into warriors who can make a difference! Will you join me and help us defeat the scourge that is the Kraang?"

The white-banded otot steps forward. He comes close to the young Neutrino. Michelangelo steps beside her, ready to defend. The otot looks back at his fellow warriors and then into her silver eyes. "We… remember the Ulian sea. It is where we were born, where our families still swim. And we remember being taken those… Kraang… who are you?"

"I am Kala, Leader of the Neutrinos, the resistance against the Kraang and freedom fighter for all who are oppressed by them."

The otot lays down his weapon and kneels; his otot brothers follow and kneel as well. "We will follow you. Our abilities, we give to this cause to set our home free.

She places a hand over her hearts and lifts the other to the sky. "May the life of Neutron be forever bright!"

The Otots echo in chorus. "May the life of Neutron be forever bright!"

The ground rumbles and the Kraang Colossal starts to plummet. A broken Kraang bot starts to sputter and its communication device starts to announce. "The weapon known as the Secret Weapon has failed! Initiate dimensional implosion!"

"What is dimensional implosion?" Raphael asks.

All the Kraang parts and pieces of the ship, the entire ship starts to gather back into itself. A vacuum of wind starts to pull towards the Kraang Colossal and everyone hits the ground, not because they'd get carried away, but because they didn't want to get hit with parts of the ship flying back. The Turtles, the Otots the rest catch the spectacular view the of the ship folding in on itself making loud crunching noises until it completely disappears in a point of light. Central Park is serene again. The newspapers will never find out where a hole the size of two football fields came from on the east side of the park, but with all of the other strange things happening lately in New York, it probably won't even make the first page.

…

The first week that goes by is very exciting within in the lair. After Splinter welcomes his pupils home, he's surprised to be greeted by four more shells to add to the fold. He doesn't mind. More allies never hurt. Once Donatello does a thorough enough examination of the Otots and Kala speaks with them about their new existence, Splinter has no problem allowing them to stay until they can find a way to get home. Finding a place for everyone to sleep is a bit challenging, and bathroom time, even more so, but they all work it out. Dinnertime is fun and the Otots fall in love with cheese pizza just as Kala had.

Splinter feels like a true dojo instructor, teaching so many students. Even Casey joins in on a few sessions. At the end of the week Splinter announces the names of their choosing. Although they were born on Neutron, the Otots found their freedom on Earth.

Splinter presents their bandanas anew and he blesses them with their names. "The brown bandana signifies unmovable strength. I present this to you, Brick. May your axe be an extension of you power."

"Thank you, Sensei." Brick ties his bandana.

"The green bandana signifies natural skill and intuition. I present this to you, Pang. May your mace be an extension of your will."

"Thank you, Sensei." Pang ties his bandana.

"The yellow bandana signifies speed and grace. I present this to you, Jolt. May your steady bow cause your arrows to dance in the sky."

"Thank you, Sensei." Jolt ties his bandana.

"The white bandana signifies pure light. The faintest flame pierces the deepest darkness. I present this to you, Onyx. My your saber pierce the darkness and lead your brothers with justice."

"Thank you, Sensei." Onyx ties his bandana.

Each otot's red face shines with pride. They have a name and identity. Within the mission to save their home planet under the leadership of Kala, they will also find their purpose.

After the small ceremony they all hop into the Otot's ship and fly to the deserted island Kala and Mikey had once gone and party hard into the wee hours the morning.

…

At the end of the next week, Donatello strides out of the garage, cheerfully whistling and throwing an oily towel in the trash. April follows him out, just as happy. They had worked together and though it took a while, their projects are finally complete.

They meet the eight other teens who are currently watching a show on TV.

"Hey guys! We found you a way home!"

Kala whips her head around, along with the others. She hops over the couch and runs over to them.

As she leaves his side, Michelangelo's heart starts to ache.

"Donnie, April, how did you alter the portable portal?" Kala asks.

"Donnie's just a genius." April smiles.

"Well, I mean… geez." Donnie blushes.

"Just spit it out! We know you want to." Raph smirks.

"Ok, Ok." Donnie begins. "All f the portals are connected to the hall of portals that are observed by the Kraang. So I had to find a way to bypass the hall and go straight to the desired destination. The portable portal you took from the hall had your home's dimensional coordinates in it, but it only worked if activated in the hall. So we pretty much had to take the thing apart and hack our way to your home… also without the Kraang knowing when this portal is activated… We also increased the range so both your hotrod and the stolen Kraang ship the Otots arrived in can fit through… It only works in a small window of time. Which is today, but you can be on Neutron in a matter of seconds."

Kala gasps and looks to the Otot brethren. "We are on our way home! As soon as we get to the other side we will contact my comrades Dask and Zak and the others and regroup at our secret base. We will overcome the Kraang!"

"Hoorah!" The Otots sing.

The five trans-dimensional beings go to their quarters and start to pack. Michelangelo follows Kala.

…

In the guestroom that she had shared with April for so long, Kala folds her borrowed Earth clothes an lays them on the neatly-made bed. She sips up the spacesuit she'd arrived in almost a month ago when she hears a soft knocking at her door.

Michelangelo comes in looking adorably pouty.

Kala looks at him and then down at her hands. "I wish I knew what to say. I though I would know what to say when this time came."

He steps in and closes the door. He finds her hands in the darkness. Feeling his warm fingers wrapped around hers makes her skin glow. He face lights up the room with a dim, glow. "Kala, I've made my decision."

"I know you have." She says.

"I just want you to know… I would have made the same decision even if you didn't have the Otots to go with you… Kala you are strong and you know what your purpose is. As long as you fight for what's right, I know your people will be free someday… I have to fight for what's right too. My brothers and I, well, we're still needed here. It's our destiny to stay together and protect our city. It may not be like this forever, but it's how it is now."

Kala looks into his eyes as large tears fall from her own. "I do not want to be away from you. I do not want to break up with you."

"Break up? No way! I don't care if you lived ten dimensions away from me! You're the only girl I'll ever hold hands with."

"Oh, Mikey!" Kala swiftly removes her mask and kisses him. She kisses him with everything that she has. She remembers how he held her, how he smiled at her, how he'd been so kind to her, how he breathed life into her and now, even though their paths will take them far apart, he's giving his hear to her. "Mikey, are you sure this is what you want? I do not know the next time we will see each other again."

"We just have to stay focused, you know? Things get crazy here about once a week. There's always a wacky mutant of foot soldier to fight. I'm sure you and the Otots are going to be busy for a while running out those icky brains from your dimension. We'll find a way."

"Ok, Mikey. It's a date." She kisses him once more on the nose.

"Woohoo! I am the only guy in the world with a girlfriend form another dimension and I am happy as CHEESE!"

…

That evening, Donatello climbs to the top of a ladder and activates the re-booted portable portal in the garage. The door shimmers to life, showing the flowing red plains, just outside of the once beautiful city on Neutron.

Onyx, Jolt, Pang, and Brick and give their thanks and goodbyes to April, Casey, Splinter and their Earthling counterparts. They red otots get into their ship and start her up. Kala holds her helmet under one arm. She quells her lips from quivering as she tries to give her departing remarks.

"Goodbye, Master Splinter. Thank you for giving me a safe place to dwell while I went through my darkest hour. Your words of wisdom will never be forgotten."

"I pray that you have safe travels, my little boombow warrior. If you ever find yourself in out corner of space, know that you are always welcome." They press their foreheads together.

"Raphael." Kala starts. "Thank you for everything you taught me. Because of you, I will always be prepared. Perhaps the next time I am here, I could let you drive my hotrod?"

Raphael, already uncomfortable with being complimented, lightly blushes and waves his hand. "Awe naw, that's ok. I've had my fill of your fancy rocket with Donnie at the wheel… go kick an extra Kraang butt for me, will ya?"

She smiles and presses her forehead against his.

"Casey…" Kala says.

"Yes, beautiful?" He says.

"…Keep up your studies."

"What?"

She grabs the collar of his shirt and drags him down and presses their foreheads together. "And thank you for being a good human who stands by these good ninjas."

"Um, erm, yeah, ok." He fumbles.

"Donatello."

The purple-masked turtle grins. "Kala, It was a pleasure knowing you and working with you. I know you'll free you people soon."

"You are one amazing turtle, Donatello." Kala cuts her eyes at April. "But I'm sure you already know that. Thank you, for everything, my friend." They press foreheads briefly.

"April, I…"

"Stop, Kala." April puts a hand on the Neutrino's shoulder. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for giving you a hard time… And thank you…for giving me a hard time. Maybe next time you come around we can have a really nice 'girl talk'."

Kala smiles, and nods and, presses her head to hers.

Kala comes to Leonardo and he folds his hands and bows. She bows in return. "Kala, though the circumstances weren't the most favorable, I am glad that we got to meet. You have inspired me to embrace whatever comes, and lean on those who offer help. You are a leader's leader, and I know that you and those who follow you will come out victorious."

She hugs him. She sees herself in him. "Thank you, Leo… for believing in me."

Finally Kala comes to the end of the line. Michelangelo's orange bandana is dark with tears, but his blue eyes burn with all the strength he can muster. He sniffles. "Kala, I wrapped you up a few slices of pizza and Donnie… helped me make you a mixed CD… but, but now that I think about it, I don't even know if you have a microwave to heat up the pizza or even a CD player to listen to the music I mixed for you…" He blubbers.

Kala tries to take the gifts from his hands but he wraps her in a firm hug. "I'll be right here if you need anything, just open up that portal and I'll be waiting, ok? Are you sure that you want to leave today? It's probably raining outside."

"Oh, Mikey, my sweet, adorable, Mikey." Kala pushes his cheeks together kisses his lips through her breathing mask. "Remember, we have to be strong for each other. We have to stick by our brothers and protect our world. It's our duty." She says between tears.

"Ok, I'll remember. Kala, my gal, safe travels. Don't pick any hitchhikers."

She giggles. "I promise!" She takes her gifts and presses her forehead to his and whispers. "Thank you for letting me know what happiness is." She steps back and jumps into her ship.

The Turtles, their sensei, and their friends watch as the two alien spacecraft lift and enter the portal that instantly transports them onto their home planet, Neutron. They see Kala take the lead as they activate their cloaking shields and blast off towards the sky.

…

…

…

The end!

Happy Birthday TMNT!

Thanks for reading and any reviews!


End file.
